Secrets
by lizzyrocks.m
Summary: Hermione has a secret. She's known it for a while and it's changing her. People have noticed she's not the same person... not since he died... Story is originally posted on Wattpad, my username is Umbra Ignis98
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although I did come up with the plot so I have rights to that.**

* * *

"Move out of the way." Hermione sneered at the auror standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But the public is not allowed to access this area at the moment." The auror responded, his face was blank but his eyes were betraying a slight fear of the witch in front of him. Hermione was standing on the pavement just outside a small park in London, near Bond Street. The park had suddenly been closed off for 'renovations', and Hermione was going to see what was inside the white tent that stood in the centre.

"Do you not know who I am?" Hermione questioned, glaring. The auror audibly gulped.

"Yes. I do, Miss Granger." He stuttered.

"Then. Let. Me. In."

"I'm afraid I can't. It goes aga-" He was interrupted by the Head Auror.

"Travers, what seems to be the probl- Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione incredulously. Noticing Hermione's scowl, he sighed and rubbed his head. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take a look at it, Harry." Hermione put it simply.

Harry was taken aback. "How did you know about it? Only the Auror department and the Minister of Magic knows about it..."

Hermione hesitated. "I'm the smartest witch of the age Harry. I have my ways."

"Well you should probably stop using those ways. You'll get in trouble if you keep it up."

"You didn't complain when I was using them to help you!" Hermione snapped back. "You know what? Forget it. I already know what it is."

"How? We haven't been able to identify it."

"Really? Nobody smart enough?" Hermione smirked.

"Hermione." Harry frowned disapprovingly at his best friend. He didn't know what was going on with her. She'd been different since the end of the war, and Harry had been trying for the last 2 years to find out what was wrong, but she got colder whenever he or anyone else asked. They had all wondered if it was because _he_ had died.

"Let me look at it. I'll confirm my suspicions while you finally have an answer." She paused. "Besides everyone here could probably benefit from seeing someone intelligent at work. It'll work wonders for their small brains."

Harry continued to frown. "Fine. But you must not tell anyone about what is here."

Hermione nodded. "I won't." She shoved the auror, whose name appeared to be Travers, as she walked past him. Harry laid a hand on her shoulder.

"How did you find out about this, 'Mione?" She flinched slightly at the use of the nickname, she had grown to dislike it recently.

"I'm afraid if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Harry raised an amused eyebrow at Hermione's solemn face. "Also, it's not exactly hard to figure out something happened when there are a whole lot of aurors running to one spot."

Harry opened the flap of the tent and let Hermione step inside. He watched to see her reaction at what could be seen before them.

* * *

 **I know this was short, but when I originally wrote this I didn't have much time on my hands. Don't worry the other chapters are longer :)**

 **The story is on Wattpad as well, my username is Umbra_Ignis98 ... just in case you can't wait a week for the next chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although please don't copy the plot!

* * *

Hermione frowned at the sight in front of her, but internally she was grinning like a madman. _That's the signal._ The path that was being covered by the tent was moving, slithering to be more precise. It had been raised and resembled a large snake. It was a tarmac basilisk and it was attacking something. Walking further forward Hermione could see a faint and fading outline of a lion, it seemed to be growing weaker as the seconds ticked by.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped and he tried to stop her from going forward. "Don't get too close. It has attacked anything that went near it. It almost killed Rogers."

"Who?"

"One of the muggle-born aurors. I don't want you to get too close to it. It could kill you, 'Mione." Hermione cringed again and titled her head to the left.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Walking forward, as if in a trance, Hermione knelt down beside the basilisk. Harry whimpered slightly, fearing for his friend's life.

"Hermione, it is a basilisk. You should look at it through a reflection." Hermione ignore him and held out her hand, forgetting or not really caring that there were others in the room.

The basilisk stopped attacking the lion and gazed wearily at the outstretched hand. It stared for a second at the owner of said hand and slithered towards Hermione. After pausing cautiously, it touched it's head to Hermione's hand and allowed itself to get stroked, similar to a way a cat would from it's doting owner. Harry watched in slight horror as he heard the basilisk purring when Hermione started to speak to it quietly. Harry strained to hear what she was saying, but was unsuccessful. Hermione suddenly tensed as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Harry lean forward when she started talking to the giant snake.

"It's not going to attack me, you know." Hermione drawled. "I don't need a body guard."

Harry huffed a bit at that and left the tent, but still guarded the entrance. As soon as Harry had gone, Hermione went back to the basilisk. Hermione spoke in a low hissing noise.

 _"Kill it."_ The basilisk nodded slightly and went for the unforgiving and merciless attack on the weak lion.

Outside the tent, Harry felt a bit weak suddenly. He felt like a small part of him had died. He peaked inside the tent, to find Hermione walking towards him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"The basilisk grew tired of me and went back to the lion." Hermione shrugged. "Once the lion had died, the whole thing disappeared. I think if you looked past me, you'd see a normal path." Harry did exactly that, as Hermione stepped to the side, and found an empty and normal path. Harry still felt a bit dizzy.

"Hermione, I don't feel so good. Could you tell the rest of the aurors to go back after they've tidied up here?' Hermione tilted her head, silently questioning him. "Ginny will be able to give me something to fix the sudden wave of dizziness..." Hermione nodded and walked off, without saying another word.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything!**

* * *

"Gin, you home?" Harry shouted out once he had apparated to his house.

"Yeah! I'm upstairs." Came the faint reply of Harry's wife of 2 months. Harry bounded up the stairs - or tried to... he felt fairly off balanced and instead staggered upstairs constantly knocking his head against the walls. Harry came into their room , to find Ginny sitting on the floor, leaning against their bed with her head in her hands.

"Gin, are you alright?" Harry plonked himself next to her, finding bliss in sitting down as he felt slightly less dizzy.

"Not really." Ginny replied. Harry looked at her, hoping she'd elaborate. "About half an hour ago, I felt weak, but nothing really happened. But then 5-10 minutes ago I felt like a part of me had died... I felt so dizzy and sick. It took a while to get back upstairs, but even anti-nauseous pills aren't doing anything." She paused. "Why are you home early?"

"I don't feel too well either. I seem to have similar symptoms. Maybe we have the same bug?"

"When did it start?"

"Same time as you..." Ginny leant her head against Harry's shoulders. But they jumped suddenly as they heard the loud pop of someone apparating.

"Ginny!" They heard someone call out. Ginny tried to get up, but ended up falling back on her bottom. She tried again and this time succeeded. She stumbled down the stairs, Harry followed close behind. "Ginny!... Harry what are you doing home so early?" Harry could hear his brother-in-law and best friend ask.

"Hello Ron." Harry greeted. "I'm afraid I wasn't feeling very well so I came back to ask Ginny to fix me up, but it seems she caught the same bug."

"Oh, I was going to ask Ginny to do the same thing. About 5-10 minutes ago I felt very faint and dizzy... I felt like a part of me had died." Harry frowned. "George also felt like it, so he asked if I could bring some of the medicine back for him. He didn't come too because he needed to man the shop."

Ginny plonked herself onto the neatest surface, which happened to be the kitchen table. "I'm afraid I haven't got any medicine that works. I wonder what bug we have? Healing magic doesn't seem to be doing the trick, and neither is muggle medicine." Harry seemed to be lost in thought. Something didn't seem quite right about all of this... there seemed to be a hint of something he couldn't quite name. "Harry? Harry are you listening?"

"Hmm? Sorry... I was thinking."

Ron snorted. "I never thought I'd see the day where someone other than Hermione was thinking."

Ginny and Harry scowled at him.

"I do think sometimes! I also have some good ideas!" Harry protested.

"Just like having a disguise that consists of a moustache and nothing else, to infiltrate the ministry?" Ginny questioned.

"How did you know about that?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Hermione tells me things." She paused and frowned at her statement. "Or at least, she used to tell me things."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything!

* * *

After telling the aurors to pack up (Harry's orders), Hermione had apparated to her house, a small flat a few minutes walk from Diagon Alley. It wasn't much, it had a kitchenette attached to a living room, a loo and a bedroom. There wasn't really anything Hermione could complain about, it had all the necessities to survive. Surviving seemed to be the only thing she ever cared about anymore. She had wanted to survive whilst on the run with Harry and Ron. She had wanted to survive the Battle of Hogwarts... but then her life had come crashing down on her and all she wanted to do was survive this latest chapter.

Splashing water onto her face, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She focused on her eyes and could see the scene that had changed her life playing over and over.

\- **FLASHBACK**

Hermione was watching the battle between Harry and Voldemort play out. She was standing behind Harry, her fingers crossed in the muggle fashion - praying that Harry would win. A crowd surrounded the two main players of the battle, they all watched the two spells Voldemort and Harry had cast meet each other in the middle as the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and soar towards Harry. In that moment Hermione knew that Harry had won, and it seemed that Voldemort knew it too. Voldemort's eyes grew wide in fear, his mouth opened slightly in defeat. Hermione watched as Voldemort's eyes searched the crowds and landed on her. Hermione released a small gasp of surprise as Voldemort's image flickered to what he had been before turning into the monstrous snake-like person he was now.

She saw Tom Riddle as he had been when she had known him well. It all came rushing back in that moment. All of her earliest memories. Opening her eyes to see her doting Mother and Father look down on her, from above her crib. Being caught as she tried to walk, but fell instead - even at an early age she had been ambitious. Talking with her father in what she thought was perfect english, but had in fact been the craziest version of baby talk ever - a mixture of goo-goos and gaa-gaas, as well as various hisses.

Hermione snapped back to what was happening before her, and watched in anguish and slight horror as she saw Voldemort's (now back to the snake-like figure) mouth open. "I'm sorry, Darling." He mouthed to Hermione, just as his spell backfired and he surrendered to his fate - with a slight hint of relief in his eyes. Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of scarlet rolling upwards. His snake-like face was now vacant and unknowing.

"DADDY!" Hermione whispered/screamed as she collapsed, tears rolling down her face. Her sobs were drowned out by the cheers from the roaring crowd. They all went to surround and hug Harry, while Hermione just rocked herself backwards and forwards.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Molly Weasley asked from behind. Hermione used her palms to wipe away her tears and pull herself together.

Hermione turned around and gave a small smile, she lied as she said, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just so glad that it's over," She chocked over her next words, "And that he's dead."

The two women went to the great hall to mourn the dead and help the injured. As they stopped over Fred, Molly broke down into tears, again, and Hermione noticed that they had put Voldemort's body far way from everyone else. She started to tear up, she was mourning the father she remembered snippets of. Everyone around her thought that she was tearing up over Fred, but she was not. She had already shed those tears.

She slipped away and walked towards the body of her father, and sunk to the ground, positioning herself so that she was out of sight from the others, behind a massive pile of rubble. She touched her father's cheek and burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She whispered through the sobs. "I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner, the real you. The one underneath this snake-like facade. Maybe if I had seen you from before, I would have been able to guide you back to the light, and I could have still had my father. Now I don't have any fathers, I don't have you or my muggle dad. I'm not going to be able to undo the memory spell I cast." She paused. "I'm going to miss the Daddy I knew you as."

She stood up, but she paused about halfway to standing, after noticing a small shed tear on Voldemort's face. Looking around quickly, she got out a small test tube from her enchanted bag and captured the tear. And turned quickly, to sprint to the Headmasters' office, aiming for the pensieve.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything!**

* * *

**STILL A FLASHBACK**

Hermione flung the doors of the Headmasters' office open and stormed towards the pensieve. She got it out a quickly and poured the tear into it. Almost immediately, she was pulled into the memories of Tom Riddle.

She was a bit disorientated at first, but after getting her balance, she opened her eyes to find herself at St. Mungos. She saw a slightly frantic Tom Riddle sitting on a bench outside of a room, his knees bobbing up and down in anticipation and nerves. His head was in his hands and he seemed to be... praying? Hermione thought that was weird but shrugged it off. This continued for another minute and then he sat up suddenly and pretty much flew into the room behind him. Hermione followed and found herself staring at the scene in front of her in bewilderment. There was a young woman lying down on a hospital bed, Tom had scooted her over slightly and was lying next to her, they were both cooing over a baby girl that was held in Tom's arms. Hermione was a bit startled to see the pure happiness radiating from Tom Riddle's face, but somehow it felt right to her. She liked seeing him happy. She put that down as a child's nature to want to keep their parents happy. Hermione was even more startled by the appearance of the woman, she had brown hair and big brown eyes, she looked almost like Hermione did now. Only Hermione had less freckles and seemed to have inherited her father's nose and face shape.

The scene disappeared and she found herself watching flashes of her first year. All the ones that made Tom incredibly happy, it seemed that his dark ways had subsided during that year. Just as Hermione wondered what happened to make him go after Harry the scene changed again and this time didn't change immediately afterwards. Tom was pacing back and forwards, his wife was desperately trying to calm him down.

"Tom, darling, you need to stop pacing. Please tell me what is going on?"

"I can't!" Tom shrieked. "They're going to destroy everything! They're going to take my family away from me."

"Tom!" His wife scolded him. "You'll wake Hermione!"

He looked at his wife sheepishly. "Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "Emilia, they're going to take everything away from us."

"Tom what are you talking about? How do you know this?"

"A prophesy concerning me has been revealed. It speaks of a boy, but it could be two boys and their families, who will destroy everything I hold dear." He went up and hugged his wife. "I can't let anything happen to you or our daughter."

"Tom... don't do anything that you'll regret later."

"I won't, I'll just keep you two safe."

The scene disappeared again, Hermione saw her first birthday followed by her second birthday. Tom and Emilia seemed so happy, Tom seemed to have forgotten the prophesy for a bit, and had relaxed.

Then came a scene that made Hermione break down in tears. Tom was reading the Daily Prophet in the garden, it was the 31st of October 1981. There was a faint wind and the blue skies were completely clear. But Tom had suddenly heard a small alarm bell go off, signalling that someone had apparated into the Manor without permission. Tom ran into the building, Hermione followed close behind. They ran for what seemed like ages - it was a massive manor, bigger than Malfoy Manor by far. Tom stopped suddenly, and sniffed the air, his eyes widened and he followed the source of whatever he smelt with a new found speed. Hermione sniffed the air too and could tell why he had ran faster. They had both smelt smoke.

They ran to the sitting room, the doors were closed but they could see the flames licking the bottom of the door. Tom ran his shoulder into the door, momentarily forgetting that he had a wand, the door gave way and they were met by billows of smoke. Tom coughed slightly, trying to clear his lungs. Once he had got used to the smoke, he looked around the room and locked eyes on the culprit, just before the culprit had apparated away. Hermione was stunned at who she had caught a glimpse of: James Potter. She heard another pop behind her, and saw Frank Longbottom apparating away as well. Tom was trying to douse the flames using normal magic, but nothing was working, so he went to using dark magic. Using a counter curse for Fiendfyre, the flames died down, allowing them to look around the room properly for the first time.

Hermione noticed Tom collapse onto his knees and crawl his way over to something. Hermione followed and started sobbing. There before them lay the charred remains of Emilia Riddle. Tom wept inconsolably, taking his dead wife's body in his arms and rocking back and forth. Hermione leant back on something, but stood upright again as she felt slightly burnt by the object. She turned around to see ashes and a few remnants of a small crib, that baby Hermione would have been laying in. Tom also seemed to have noticed the crib as he stopped crying and crawled over to it. His eyes no longer contained sorrow, a murderous glint had replaced it.

The scene disappeared and Hermione found herself in Godrics Hollow. A cloaked figure had just entered one of the houses and she could hear shouting.

"I HADN'T DONE ANYTHING! I HAD BEEN QUIET FOR A YEAR! AND YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE IT FROM ME! THEY WERE ALL I TREASURED IN THIS WORLD!" Tom paused. "And now you're going to pay." Hermione had entered the room just as he shouted AVADA KADAVRA.

The scene changed again. Voldemort was sitting at the head of a long table, his death eaters sat surrounding it.

"What do you know of the others who fought with Potter at the Department of Mysteries?" He spat. Everyone looked at the ground, except for Bellatrix Lestrange, whose hand shot right up.

"Longbottom's boy was there, my lord, a long with a few Weasley children and some of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Anyone else?" She couldn't answer that. Voldemort turned to a bonde-haired boy, a new addition to their ranks. "What about you, Draco, can you answer that?"

Draco swallowed. "Hermione would have been there." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

Draco swallowed again. "Hermione Granger would have been there, my lord." He said, louder.

"What?" Voldemort started finding it hard to breathe, remembering his daughter always hurt him. "Who is she?" He asked rather breathlessly.

"Hermione Granger is a mudblood, she's best friends with Potter and Weasel, and a complete know-it-all."

Voldemort took a few deep breaths. "It's just a coincidence. My daughter is dead." He muttered to himself.

"Do you have any orders for us, my lord?" Bellatrix looked killing crazy, Voldemort rolled his eyes slightly at the sight.

"Bring Potter to me. I want to deal with him personally. Do what you want to the others... but don't hurt the Granger girl."

The scene shifted to the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort had just announced that Harry was dead. But he suddenly faltered, not because Harry had suddenly come back, but because he spotted someone. A girl who resembled he dead wife, and what he assumed his daughter would grow up to be. In that moment, he started to carve something out on his arm and had just finished when Harry Potter took it upon himself to engage in another battle between the two.

The scene disappeared and Hermione found herself on the floor of the Headmasters' office. She collected the tear from the pensieve, as she didn't want anyone to know what she had just found out, and sprinted back to the Great Hall. Desperate to find out what he carved into his arm.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although the plot is MINE**

* * *

**NO LONGER FLASHBACK**

 _I knew you were smart. Search the place I lost you._

That was what had been carved into his arms. It wasn't much, but it had been enough for Hermione to figure out what he had meant.

Hermione splashed her face, dried her hands and headed to the kitchenette to grab a snack. She leant against the counter, munching on the animal shaped baked crackers and waited. _Pop._ Hermione smirked slightly and didn't look up from the box of goodies.

"You're late." She stated.

"Covering your tracks isn't exactly an easy task, you know." The man replied.

"You had an hour head start. I made it back before you, and I was the last one on scene." She paused. "I take it, your signal meant that it was clear for the rest of it?"

"Yes, My Lady. But..."

"But what?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"They killed my mother, Carrow." She spat. "She had done nothing but marry a dark and lost soul. A soul who was on the right path till they killed her. So many deaths could have been avoided if it weren't for the Order." She rubbed her head. "Thank you for being my eyes, Carrow. Just make sure the others know that I'm following through with the plan. Warn them not to get in my way, and tell them they need to help if I call."

"I'm sure we'd be able to feel it." He touched his left arm absentmindedly. Hermione glared at him. "I'll tell them, don't worry." He bowed and apparated away.

Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. She'd been invited to dinner at the Potters, no doubt the Weasleys would be there, accompanied with their endless questions concerning Hermione. She still had a few hours, but she didn't think that would be enough to prepare herself properly. She reached into her fridge and grabbed a fire-whiskey, jumped over the sofa and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels, before deciding that there was nothing worth watching, so she got out some DVDs and put one of the disks for some of the episodes of ABC's Revenge.

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

Ginny rushed to open the door to her house. She and Harry had got over the off-balanced bit of their bug about an hour ago and were feeling a lot better... apart from the feeling that something was missing or had died.

"Hello!" A crowd of Weasleys greeted as Ginny opened the door.

"Hello family." She ushered them in. "Ron?"

"Yep?"

"Harry wants to speak to us. He's upstairs in the study." The two siblings headed up to the study after Ginny had watched her family get comfortable.

"Hey Ron." Harry looked up from his desk and went to hug his friend. After this, he cast a silencing spell on the room. Ron looked at him questioningly. "We don't want anyone finding out what we're saying."

"And that would be bad because?"

"It's about Hermione."

"Oh. Yeah, we don't want anyone telling her we'd been talking behind her back. She's more temperamental than Ginny and my mother."

"HEY!" Ginny smacked the back of her brother's head. "I'm right here."

"Ow. So what about Hermione?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although the plot is MINE**

* * *

"She's getting worse." Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Today I found her pretty much ready to hex an auror, all because he was following orders and not letting her into a restricted area."

"What?" Ginny's eyes were wide. "I knew that she wasn't herself, but she'd never normally go that far. What's going on with her?"

"I have no idea. But it probably doesn't help that Ron is constantly trying to get into her pants." Harry glared at Ron, who grimaced sheepishly.

"I thought we'd have a chance after the war! Especially after the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. It's not my fault that she insists on having no sex life."

"Anyway, we need to find out what's going on... because soon I think she'll become a danger to other people, judging what she did earlier."

"How do you expect her to open up? We've been trying since the war ended!" Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"We could spike her drink? Get her drunk?" Harry suggested.

"I've been trying to do that for years! She's too smart for that."

"Thats because she's expecting you to do it, Ron. She'd never expect a drink from Ginny or me to contain something spiked." Harry looked down at the ground. "I know it is not the most moral of actions but I'm worried for our friend. Do you think we should go through with it?" The others nodded.

* * *

Hermione stood in the Potter living room, talking to various Weasleys and avoiding certain questions while waiting for Harry to get back to her with that drink.

"So Hermione," George started, "How's your love life?" At this everyone in the room started to talk more quietly, and moved closer towards the pair.

"I swear if you've asked this on Ron's behalf-" Hermione rolled up her sleeves to above her elbows, exposing something on her upper inner arm.

"No! Don't worry, I did not ask it with Ron in mind." George noticed her arm. "But when did you get a tattoo?"

Hermione's hands went straight to the area between her breasts, as if trying to hide something, her eyes wide with sudden fear. "What tattoo?" She challenged after trying to recompose herself.

"The one on your arm." Hermione relaxed a bit, and pulled her sleeve down. She was filled with a sudden remorse and she let down her guards slightly. "What does it say?"

"I knew you were smart." She said softly.

"Anyone could have told you that." George laughed. "What made that so special?"

"It was my father's last message to me... before he died."

Everyone looked at Hermione with a new found sadness, including Harry, who had just walked into the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he died." George patted Hermione's shoulder. "I thought your parents were safe during and after the war." At this Hermione's brain woke up along with her guards and she mentally cursed herself for her stupidity. Hermione just nodded as a reply to George's statement.

"Hermione?" Harry stood behind her, she turned around. "Your drink."

"Thank you." She smiled slightly at her friend. But her smile faltered as she noticed a slightly guilty look in his eyes. She eyed him wearily before taking a sip, which she immediately spat out. "You spiked my drink." She whispered into the glass. "YOU SPIKED MY DRINK!" She shouted at the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Glaring at him, Hermione started stalking towards the Boy Who Lived, closing the distance between them, slowly but no less menacingly. The Weasleys looked at Harry questioningly, wondering why on earth he would feel the need to spike her drink.

"HOW DARE YOU SPIKE MY DRINK!" Hermione roared towards one of the boys she'd known since first year.

"Hermione I- We- We wanted to kno-" Harry stuttered slightly, though he had no idea why he was so tongue twisted, he shouldn't be afraid of Hermione. He'd stood up to Voldemort for Merlin's sake.

Hermione shot him a dangerous look and started hissing at him.

 _"How dare you Harry Potter. What gives you the right to spike my drink? What possessed you to make you think that that was the right course of action?"_

Harry picked his brains trying to remember what certain words in Parseltongue were. He got the gist of what Hermione was hissing, but he couldn't reply. He didn't have trait to speak it and he was too shocked.

 _"I knew you were lacking intelligence but I didn't know that it was completely non-existent. You wouldn't have lasted a day without me whilst we were camping. You wouldn't have lived past first year without me. And yet, you have the audacity to spike my drink?"_

"Her-Hermione?" Ron stuttered, his voice cracking with fear and confusion. At the sound of his voice, Hermione broke out of her rant at Harry and looked around her. Everyone was staring at her, frozen and terrified.

"Shit." Hermione spat out as she realised that everyone had witnessed her speaking Parseltongue. Yet her terrifying demeanour didn't falter.

"You can't be Hermione." Ron shook his head. "Hermione doesn't know Parseltongue."

At this, Harry snapped out of his stupor and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Who are you? What happened to Hermione?" Ron raised his wand too, if a bit shakily.

"I learned the truth, you twat." Hermione spat.

"LEVICORPUS!" Ron shouted as he gained a little more courage. Hermione raised her wand lazily and deflected the jinx easily with her own variation of a shield charm. The spell reflected off Hermione's shield and hit Ron. Hermione strolled up to him casually and crouched down so she was in level with Ron's head, as he was upside down.

"You don't have any brains either, do you Ronald?... Otherwise you would have taken all the hints that I sent your way."

"Get away from my brother, who-ever-you-are." Ginny said quickly.

Hermione ignored her. "Did you need it spelt out for you?... No reply? OK. Here it is: Ronald Weasley. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Sleep. With. You. Nor. Do. I. Want. To. Enter. Any. Kind. Of. Intimate. Relationship. With. You... I A-M N-O-T I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-E-D I-N Y-O-U. You got that?" Ron nodded vigorously after noticing the dangerous red-glint in her eyes. Hermione rubbed her hands together and stood up. "Now with that out of the way. Who's got the next problem?"

"Who are you?" Harry repeated his question.

"I am Hermione. You're friend since first year. More specifically, your friend since after you and Ron saved me from a mountain troll. The only person who stood by your side the entire time we were searching for horcruxes." She glared at a sheepish Ron. "The person who went through torture at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange to protect you. Is that enough for you?"

Harry scratched his head. "How do you know Parseltongue, Hermione?"

"Is that any of your business?" Hermione challenged.

"Yes it is!" He paused, waiting for her to tell him how she knew the language. When she didn't answer, he looked her in the eye, she could see grief and sadness filling his eyes. "STUPEFY!"

Hermione muttered something and the spell faded before it got halfway to her. She glared at the spell caster, who was looking shocked at where the spell had fizzled out, and hissed.

 _"I should have ordered the tarmac Basilisk to kill you instead of the lion, Harry I-Think-I-Can-Do-Anything-Because-I-Killed-The-Dark-Lord Potter."_ She paused. _"At least killing the lion weakened every Gryffindor out there."_

"That was you?" Harry asked, his eyes wider than she'd ever seen them.

"Of course it was me. Did you not find it at all suspicious the way that it came up to me and actually welcomed me? Treating me like it's God. Me, a muggle-born, being worshiped by a basilisk?" The others around her gasped in more confusion.

"A basilisk?" Ginny squeaked, as she was reminded of what happened in her first year and the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yes. A Slytherin's best friend." Hermione smirked at the girl.

"But you were sorted into Gryffindor!" Ron protested. "We witnessed that with our own eyes! You are not a Slytherin."

Hermione tossed her wand in the air lazily. "There's more than one way to be a Slytherin, Weasley." She taunted. And with that, she apparated far away from the Weasley and Potter clan.


	9. Chapter 9

**All rights go to J. K.** **Rowling**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys stared at the space Hermione had been standing in moments beforehand. All of them gaping and very very very confused. Molly and Arthur were surprised and very concerned, they'd never seen Hermione like this. Even after the war she'd always acted pleasant and same as always to them. But seeing the confused faces, they could tell that her behaviour may not have been her real emotions when they were around.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" George questioned as he turned to face Harry, who looked very guilty and a bit like he was close to tears.

"What have I done?" Harry questioned, he ran his hand through his hair and gripped at the ends of his hair, slightly strangling his neck. "I should have made sure no one else was there." He muttered quietly to himself. "I should have made sure no one else was there."

"Harry... What did you mean by 'that was you'?" Ginny whispered. Harry snapped out of his chant and looked at his wife. He paused and then faced the rest of the room.

"Did all of you get strange feelings of weakness and loss earlier today?" They nodded. "Apparently it had something to do with what the aurors found earlier today near Bond Street... We found a tarmac basilisk attacking the faint outline of a lion. I wasn't with the lion when it died, I was waiting outside because Hermione insisted that she didn't need a bodyguard, despite being a muggle-born. However it was around the time that the lion died, that we all felt like we lost something close to our hearts."

"What does this have to do with Hermione?" Molly asked cautiously. Hermione was like a second daughter, but she had the feeling that she wouldn't like Harry's answer.

"Just then... when Hermione was talking in Parseltongue, she said- she said th- that she had ordered the basilisk to kill the lion." Everyone inhaled a sharp breath. "She said that an ... upside of ordering the basilisk to kill the lion instead of... me, was because 'at least killing the lion weakened every Gryffindor out there'."

"What?! Why would she want to do that? Surely she would feel weak herself?" Ron questioned quickly. Everyone looked at the ground and didn't answer, some because they had no idea, some because they thought the idea was a bit sickening.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" George whispered, his voice cracking as he didn't want to admit the possibility to himself. He waited for Ron to respond, but no reply reached his ear. Sighing, he continued. "She's no longer a Gryffindor. She wouldn't have felt weak... but I have no idea why."

"Of course she's a Gryffindor." Ron protested.

"NO, SHE'S NOT RON!" George shouted at his younger brother. "You never listen to anybody, especially not her. She said that the basilisk and her were interacting like best friends, she said that a basilisk is a Slytherin's best friend. PIECE THE TWO PIECES TOGETHER!"

"Don't get mad at me! I wasn't the one acting cold... and making things so damn cryptic!" Ron retorted.

"It wasn't cryptic. If Teddy were here, he'd be able to figure it out." Ron looked insulted. "You just don't listen to her. I thought she was acting cold because of you. You should see the way her eyes go hard when you're brought up in a conversation. Just because there is something else going on doesn't mean that my original thought isn't right." He paused, trying to calm himself down. "Harry, why do you think this is all your fault? Because there's nothing you could have done to make any of what ever is happening your fault."

Harry looked pained and shook his head. "It is my fault. I should have made sure that no one else was there. I should have cleared the area out."

"Harry stop beating around the bush." Ginny snapped.

"It's the only explanation for it. There's no other way she would be able to speak Parseltongue." He mumbled softly. "When he died, he created another accidental one... as it rebounded or whatever. It is the only explanation for it."

"Harry." Ginny warned. Harry threw his hands in the air and gave up trying to convince himself otherwise.

"She's a horcrux!" He exclaimed, thinking that was the worst possible scenario. He was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in an alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, clustered with rubbish and scrap. She growled at her reflection in a puddle of water and kicked it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! No better than a mudblood! Could have ruined everything! Frigging Idiot!" She cursed herself whilst kicking whatever was in sight.

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice called out from the end of the alley. Hermione froze, she could see the figure making their way towards her. Just before the figure got close enough to see her, Hermione ducked behind something. "Granger?" Hermione stayed where she was. "I know it was you, Granger. No one has hair quite like yours."

Hermione groaned and came out of her hiding spot. "Is it because it's so damn frizzy?" She sneered. "It isn't frizzy by the way. Your standards are just too high, not everyone can have the knotless smooth, silky and greasy Malfoy hair."

Draco touched his hair. "My hair is not greasy!" He protested. "And I didn't say your hair was frizzy. It is noticeable because it has a certain shine to it that no one else has."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You think my hair is shiny?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Since when do you pay attention to me? Have you inhaled a bit too much of a potion, powdered wolfsbane or something?" Draco chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Hermione stared at him for a bit before glaring at him. "If you didn't have anything specific to ask me or say to me, leave. I'd like to get back to pummelling everything in this alley." She said coldly.

Draco tilted his head and frowned sadly. "Why did you call yourself a 'mudblood'? What made you hate yourse-"

Hermione cut him off. "I said I was 'no better than a mudblood', Malfoy. There's a difference."

Draco stared at her, his eyes wide. "Why would you put muggle-borns so low? You're one of them and you've always been arguing with me about how blood prejudice is wrong."

"Because they are that low. Muggles say they have values, standards and a code of morals. Yet they go back on what those views as soon as it benefits them. Muggle-borns too, they've been brought up as a muggle for the first 11 years of their lives, those years are normally the ones that build the foundation of character and views. At least Wizards and Witches stick with the views they started with... Unless you're the Malfoys, who run away and stab you in the back when things get tough." She jibed.

Draco flinched. "When did you become so cold?"

"When did you become so warm and fuzzy?" Hermione retorted. "Do you normally care this much? Actually bothered to ask how people feel now?"

"What happened to you? Is this because what-his-face... umm... Fred Weasley died?"

"Why does everybody think it's because Fred died? First Potter and the Weasleys, now you!?"

"Weren't you close with him? There were some rumours saying you guys were an item."

"I kissed him once! Once! That doesn't mean that his death has affected my personality!" Hermione exclaimed. She pulled at her hair and sighed. "I shed my tears for Fred the day he died. I didn't need to do anything else to get over his death."

Draco looked at her. They stood there is silence for a bit, remembering the Battle of Hogwarts. "Do you want to get a drink?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione was caught off guard.

"Do you want to get a drink? You seem a little tense."

"Sure... I guess. As long as it is not spiked."

"What?"

"Long story." They walked round to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Lets just say that I can't trust a drink that comes from Weasel or Potter."

Draco opened the door for Hermione, and let her go in first. "Why would they want to spike your drink? Doesn't Potter have a wife?"

Hermione chuckled mirthlessly, as they found a table and sat down. "Yes, Potter has a wife. Weasel has been continuously spiking my drinks since the Battle of Hogwarts. His reason for it is to get into my bed." She grimaced. "That is never going to happen."

A waitress walked up to them. "What can I get you, Mr Malfoy? And," She glanced at Hermione and her eyed widened, "And Hermione Granger! Oh my, this is honour! You were amazi-"

Hermione put up a hand. "Do not bother with the grovelling. It is unbecoming. Your strongest and finest fire-whiskey, please."

Draco nodded. "Same." The waitress looked a bit embarrassed but wrote the orders down and went away. Draco looked back at Hermione. "And Potter?"

"Sorry?"

"Potter? What was his reason for spiking your drink?"

"He wanted information." The drinks arrived, she lifted hers up and took a large gulp. "Personally, I would not have chosen that method."

"Oh? How would you do it? Threaten with a hex?" Draco asked intrigued.

"No. A hex would be much too mundane. I would have used the Imperius Curse, and maybe eventually the Cruciatus Curse."

Draco's mouth dropped open, spilling some fire-whiskey onto the table. "You're joking." Hermione stared at him with a dead serious face, his eyes widened. "You're not joking? Granger, that's illegal!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You're the goody-two-shoes! You're not supposed to breaking the rules!" He hissed at her.

"I broke the rules every year I was at Hogwarts. I'm not as good a goody-two-shoes as people think." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"But you're the light side! You choose things that are right."

"I'm not as light as everyone thinks Malfoy." Hermione growled. "But everything I do is for the right cause, my cause."

"And what cause is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione mused. "Unfortunate that you aren't to be trusted." She snarled, before getting up and leaving some money on the table. "Goodbye Malfoy!" She called over her shoulder as she walked outside. Draco got up, put some money on the table and ran after her.

"I changed sides in the end! I was fighting with you and Potter! I'm not a Death Eater anymore!"

"Exactly." Hermione turned and looked at him. "You. Changed. Sides."

"I realised I made the wrong decision, but it wasn't too late to do the right thing." Draco looked down at the ground.

Hermione scoffed. "Did you even know the real reason behind the Dark Lord's coup d'état?"

Draco looked confused. "Sure. He wanted power, to rule the world and enforce blood superiority."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't know." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione held out her hand, he looked at it questioningly. Hermione huffed. "If you want to know more, take my hand. The only place I trust that I can talk about this is my flat." Cautiously, Draco took Hermione's hand, they both disappeared as they side-apparated to Hermione's flat.


	11. Chapter 11

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

As Hermione and Draco arrived at her flat, Draco stumbled forward and landed on the wooden coffee table, causing it to spit in half.

"OW! Bugger!" Draco exclaimed as a splinter lodged itself into his bum. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards her bedroom, she disappeared inside it. "You got anything to treat this?" He called out after her, slightly appalled by her lack of care. She was normally concerned when someone hurt themselves, no matter who it was - unless it was Draco in Third Year after a certain punch broke his nose.

"You've got a wand, use it!" She called back. "And while you're at it, fix my coffee table!"

"Great. Thanks for the help, Granger." Draco muttered under his breath.

Seconds later, Hermione emerged from her bedroom, got a snack and plonked herself onto the sofa. She stared at the ceiling for a bit before she turned her head to watch Draco as she ate, and did nothing to help him at all. Draco was gawking at her.

"What?" She asked slightly irritated.

"What are you wearing?" Draco stared. "I've never seen you wear anything quite so revealing. You've always worn prudish things - things my mother and ancestors would wear."

Hermione glared at him, but then shrugged her shoulders to dismiss the idea, but she knew it was true. She was almost always seen in trousers or skirts that reached her knees, and t-shirts, long-sleeves or jumpers that covered everything. She'd been wearing jeans and a jumper at the Potters', but had changed into shorts and a tank top when she got home. "I can wear what I want in my home, Malfoy. This number happens to be more comfortable than the stuff you normally see."

"So why'd you wear them?" Draco asked.

"Get off your arse and fix my table." Hermione changed the subject, as she popped another cracker into her mouth.

"You're really not going to help?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"No. I'm just going to enjoy the show of watching you wince in pain with splinters, cuts and bruises everywhere." Hermione smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You're a sadist." He remarked.

"Don't I know it." Hermione smirked.

Draco groaned and hoisted himself up, only to fall back again as he lost his balance. Hermione sniggered, enjoying the show, which caused Draco to glare at her. Once he was actually standing, he got out his wand and got all the splinters out, he then followed up and did a few healing spells. He turned to the table and said, "Reparo." The table flew back together and Draco collapsed onto the sofa, landing on Hermione legs.

"Bloody hell! What on Earth was that for Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at her. "Payback for not helping. I wouldn't have been so exhausted if you had helped."

"I don't think getting up counts as exhausting." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that Granger?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "You're an arrogant bastard and dumbass."

"And you're a know-it-all goody-two-shoes." Draco countered.

Hermione sat up and wrenched her legs out from under Draco. "Hadn't we already established that I'm not a goody-two-shoes?"

"So you admit that you're a know-it-all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am now. But I wasn't before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione didn't answer. Draco stared her, assessing her. His eyes widened when he noticed somethings. "Tattoos, Granger? Didn't know you were so ballsy."

Hermione looked at the tattoo on the inside of her left upper arm and sighed. She didn't think there was any point in hiding that one anymore as the Weasleys and Potters knew about it. "Lot of things you don't know about me."

"'I Knew You Were Smart'?" Draco read. Hermione nodded. "And the other one? I can't really see it... It's kind of in an awkward place." Hermione put her arms in front of her breasts, but the action caused the tattoo to be a little more exposed for a bit. Draco grabbed her arms and stared at her. "Hermione is that what I think it is?" Hermione didn't say anything. "Take off your shirt."


	12. Chapter 12

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt. I need to see that tattoo."

"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before. You have one on your arm in fact."

Draco pulled back. He looked at her in the eyes. "Why'd you get tattoos, Hermione? Why'd you get... it?" He whispered.

"Daddy issues." Hermione replied with a straight face.

"What happened?" Draco was very confused.

"He died."

"Your father is dead?" Draco looked at Hermione with pity.

"Yes."

"Voldemort killed your father?" Draco asked.

"No." Draco signalled for Hermione to elaborate. "Potter killed my father." Hermione looked at her hands sadly. "I helped."

"What has that got to do with the Mark?" Draco threw his hands up in the air. "And why would Potter kill your father? Why woul-"

Hermione cut him off. "Are you really so daft?" She snapped, glaring at Draco. She took off her shirt, exposing the Dark Mark that sat between her breasts, in front of her heart, hidden slightly by her bra. "Tom Riddle was my father! Voldemort was my father!" Draco looked at her shocked and shrunk back a bit. She hugged herself, looking defeated. "Do you know what it is like? Aiding in your father's murder, thinking he's a monster, only to finally see him and remember everything."

"You didn't know?" Draco whispered.

Hermione shook her head, tears started creeping out of her eyes. "My memories had been tampered with. I've never been able to remember anything before I turned 3." Her voice started cracking. "But just before Voldemort died, his image flickered and I saw my Daddy. Everything came rushing back and I saw the man that I remembered to be my first best friend and the best father in the world die in front of me. I made that happen. I felt so guilty. I feel so guilty." She started sobbing. Draco felt a bit awkward and looked at her for a few seconds before leaning forward and cradling her, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. "And the worst part is he was doing it all for me." She managed to get out after she'd calmed down a bit.

Draco pulled back to look at her face. "What do you mean?"

"He was just trying to get revenge. Trying to avenge my mother and me." Draco shot her a questioning glare. "Until the 31st of October 1981, Daddy had been quiet for two years, he hadn't done anything since I was born." Hermione sat up, her expression suddenly cold and stony. "But that day, two members of the Order broke into the mansion and let loose fiendfyre, it killed my mother, turning her into nothing but charcoal. My father assumed I'd been killed two as I had also been in the room and my crib had been destroyed, but apparently I'd been kidnapped. He didn't know I was alive until Potter came back to life in the courtyard, everyone was so focused on Potter that they didn't notice the Dark Lord staring at me instead of his enemy."

"I'm guessing James Potter was one of the members who killed your mother... it would explain why he went after them that night." Hermione nodded in confirmation. "Who was the other?"

"Frank Longbottom."

"So that's why Auntie Bella used the Cruciatus Curse on them." Draco said in thought. "Is all this also the reason why you've been calling Potter and Weasel... well, Potter and Weasel?"

"Yes. They're part of the Order and Dumbledore's favoured students. That organisation tore apart my family."

"I thought he favoured you too." Draco pointed out in confusion.

"Yeah." Hermione scoffed. "Only as the safety ring that kept Harry and Ron alive... He's never really trusted me, he may act like it but he and I both knew I was not one of his favourites."

"Huh. I never would have guessed." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Draco bit his lip, as if a bit nervous, before opening his mouth again. "Granger... Wait I don't think I can call you that can I?" Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Riddle, I've been hearing things. I've heard that there's a new leader of the Death Eaters, they're calling her the Dark Lady." Hermione stiffened. "Someone is trying to bring back your father's ideas and plans, but they probably don't know you're not a muggle-born so you could be in trouble... again. Normally I would dismiss gossip, especially when we were at school, but I think it is true. Heck, I know it's true. My mark has been burning, calling me, even after Voldemort died."

Hermione smirked and took her wand out of the pocket of her shorts. She pressed it against her Dark Mark and it started to move. Draco yelped in pain as his started to burn. A minute later a group of Death Eaters apparated into the flat.

"You called, My Lady?" One of the asked.

"Just checking it works." Hermione said without turning around. "I expect you lot to come faster the next time I call. You may leave now." Draco and Hermione heard the pops of the Death Eaters apparating away. Since the fall of Voldemort, no one has dared flying the Death Eater way.

"You're the Dark Lady?" Draco gaped at Hermione. Hermione nodded, her expression calculating. "Why?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Surely its obvious... Revenge, Malfoy. Revenge on the Order, I know some of them knew that my father was only trying to avenge his family, but they lied, spread rumours and blew it up to make it something it was not. They made his small actions seem like the destruction of a village. They even set the fires that destroyed homes and blamed it on him. Propaganda to make everyone side with the Order."

Draco gulped. "You'll start another war. Surely you don't want anymore death."

Hermione sneered. "I'm not aiming to kill, Malfoy. I'm aiming to make them pay, make them beg, make them wish they'd never heard of magic."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Draco asked, suddenly curious.

Hermione sighed. "Good question. To be honest, I'm not sure myself. It might have something to do with the way you wouldn't leave me alone in the alley or after the drinks in the Leaky Cauldron. Or it might just be a lapse of judgement and the want to tell someone I'm familiar with what is bubbling inside me and threatening to explode." She paused. "I exploded a bit earlier tonight, it was why I was kicking everything in the alley, and because of it the Weasleys and Potters know that I'm a Parselmouth. I can only imagine the conclusions they're drawing from that piece of knowledge."

"It's probably something really stupid and ridiculous." Draco tried to assure her.

"As ridiculous as Mudblood Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, being daughter to the Dark Lord, and current leader of the Death Eaters?" Hermione looked at him, with a tired expression on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh... No, I think that tops them all."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking something over. "Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you joined the Death Eaters once more. I will forget that you turned your back on my father at the Battle... I just really need someone I can talk to. I know that sounds sappy and cheesy or whatever, but I feel alone in a world full of 'friends' and to be honest, you're the only one who has been in a predicament that is anywhere close to mine. I could use your help." Hermione looked at the floor, dejected.

Draco scratched his head. "Let me think it over. It's not exactly something I want to make a rash decision on."

Hermione nodded. "1 week. And then I'll let it alone." She said solemnly. Draco stood up and was about to apparate when Hermione grabbed onto his wrist and looked at him menacingly. Her face would make aurors crap their trousers and give them nightmares to last for decades. Her voice came out strong and ominous. "Breathe a word of this to anyone, and I will make my father's torture look like child's play. You will hurt in ways you cannot imagine. And I will make sure your precious mother suffers the same fate as you."

Draco gulped and nodded. Hermione let go and he apparated away without a second thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Draco clutched the closest thing to him the moment he arrived back at Malfoy Manor, which happened to be his father's head.

"Draco, do you want to explain to me why you're crushing my skull?" Lucius Malfoy asked, a hint of annoyance seeping through his voice. He didn't move his head, just kept on staring at the book he had open on his lap, one hand holding the pages open as the other held a glass of fire-whiskey.

"Ah!" Draco fell backwards in surprise and landed on his bum, again. "Sorry Father, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Lucius replied briskly. He turned back to his book.

Draco shot up and wiped himself down, making sure no dust or dirt had got on his clothes. "If you'll excuse me, I have... something to do." Draco slinked towards the door. Lucius paid his son no more attention, which Draco took as a dismissal and quickly limped out of the room. Once he was away from prying eyes, he twisted himself around and rubbed his bum. "Why is it always my bum? Why can't I fall on my feet or something? Heck, scratch that, why do I have to fall full stop?" He muttered to himself.

"Draco dear, what are you doing?" Draco's head shot up to see his mother walk towards him.

"Hello Mother." He smiled at her. "I fell down, and it hurts. Nothing to be concerned about, just a pain in the arse and a real fuc-."

"Language!" Narcissa Malfoy scolded. "If your father heard he-"

"He'd laugh with me, Mother. He's changed. He may be taking his sweet time changing certain things about himself, but he has changed, especially with regards to crude humour."

"Well, I don't think that it is appropriate language for someone like you." Narcissa looked at her son, slightly exasperated. "You need to get a job! You need to put yourself back out there! You need to find a wife!... And give me grandchildren. But you're not going to accomplish any of that if you use that kind of language." Narcissa crossed her arms.

"Actually, I think the reason for all that may have to do with me being an Ex-Death Eater." Draco countered, his arms also crossed.

"Nonsense! Pansy and Astoria are head over heels for you."

"Then I'm sure they won't mind my language. They put up with much worse at school."

"It is still not polite to hear in that type of society, Draco." Narcissa frowned. "We still have to work hard at earning people's forgiveness. We need to put on a good show." She put a hand on his shoulder before entering his father's study.

Draco looked at his mother as she closed the door to the study, and then walked up to his room. He shut the door and locked it, then cast a silencing charm on the room.

He waited a second and then let it loose. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." He pulled on his hair. "What have I gotten myself into?" He exclaimed to himself. "I'm a dead man. There is no way this won't end badly." He started pacing the room, repeating curse words and, every so often, punching or kicking something. He stopped abruptly. "I've got to stop her. It'll just end in more pain and suffering for everyone... And despite what she thinks, it will probably lead to a war. People seem incapable of staying out of other people's business." He groaned and fell back onto his bed. "And now I'm talking to myself. Great! I've lost my marbles!" He sighed and sat back up, rubbing his face. "But she has got to be stopped, she needs help to find her way back to the light. Who better for the task than an Ex-Death Eater? I can help her by helping her, by joining her." He paused. "FML. I sound like a bloody Gryffindor." He slumped back down to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

A week later, Hermione was standing next to her stove making herself a batch of pancakes when she heard a tapping at the window. She looked up to see a majestic white owl waiting patiently with a letter in its beak. Wiping her hands quickly on a towel, she made her way over to the window and opened it. She offered the owl a treat from the dish she kept by the window in exchange for the letter. The owl flew off, obviously not expecting Hermione to reply. She closed the window and opened the letter.

 _Riddle,_

 _I will help you. Although, not for the maiming or anything like that, only because it brings justice to your mother... and because you won't hurt my mother._

 _Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at 1 pm today._

 _Malfoy_

Hermione smirked. "I knew he'd see sense." She said to herself, before she burnt the piece of parchment, disposed of its ashes and continued to cook her breakfast.

* * *

At 1:01 pm, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley, arriving just outside the Leaky Cauldron. As always, she was dressed in a long sleeve top to hide her MUDBLOOD scar and 'cover herself', and a pair of jeans, despite it being the hottest day they'd had in the last two years - Hermione Granger couldn't exactly be seen wearing something 'scandalous', and anything short would be exactly that.

"You're late." Draco complained, his voice a bit hard.

"I'm sorry, who is in charge here?" Hermione smiled a sickly smile, causing Draco to grumble to himself. "Right, so what are we doing? Why'd you want me to meet you here?"

"Hey, one of the reasons you recruited me was so that you could talk about your feelings." He smiled innocently at her. "So I thought we could talk over lunch."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously? You do realise that it would have been better to talk in to safety and privacy of my own home right?"

"Oh well, we're here. Can't back out now."

"Yes, I can." She started to walk away when Draco grabbed her wrist. "You've got to stop preventing me from leaving." She said coldly.

"Come on, Hermione, what have you got to lose?"

"My dignity and both of our reputations." She snapped back. "And when did you start calling me 'Hermione'?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"I can't exactly call you Riddle in public, and Granger isn't your real name." He whispered.

"Another reason why we shouldn't be seen in public. You can't call me anything without raising suspicions and getting the rumour mill running."

"It's just lunch. And besides, if I'm going to be around you a lot more, it would be a lot less suspicious if we created the illusions of a budding friendship."

"That is an annoyingly smart point." She gritted through her teeth.

"You're not the only genius in the world, Hermione." He smirked at her.

"I wouldn't go that far. I don't think anyone would say you're anywhere close to my intellectual level." She countered. "And you should watch yourself around me." She warned.

"That is no way to talk to a friend, Hermione." He batted his eyes at her, causing her to groan.

"Come on then." She started walking into the Leaky Cauldron, stimulating a triumphant grin to spread across Draco's face.

They found a table in the corner of the pub, much to Hermione's delight, as it would mean that less people would see them together. Once they were seated they ordered their food, typical Fish and Chips for Hermione, and a Medium-Rare Steak for Draco. About half way through their meal the door to the Leaky Cauldron burst open, causing many customers to jump, and a group of people hurried in - most of them redheads.

"Now, there's no need for that Mr. Potter." Tom, the bar keeper, reprimanded.

"Sorry, Tom. Have you seen Hermione? She's not in her flat or at Flourish & Blotts. Please, Tom, it's of the utmost importance." Harry asked.

"Sitting at the corner table, eating lunch." Tom replied.

Harry shot him a thankful smile before he beckoned the Weasleys to follow him. He walked up to Hermione and raised his wand. "I'm sorry Hermione."


	15. Chapter 15

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"I really am so sorry." Harry looked down at Hermione with sympathy shining through his eyes, but he attempted to put a mask of indifference over his face.

"Would care to explain to me why you've raised your wand at me Harry?" Hermione asked, an amused eyebrow raised but her voice sounded bored.

Before Harry could reply, Ron stepped forward. "Hang on, what are you doing eating with the Ferret?" His eyes widened and looked at Harry, slightly panicked. "It's proof, Harry. She wouldn't be hanging out with Death Eater scum otherwise."

"Now that's just insulting." Draco complained, his face somewhat pinched with discomfort.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm sure Harry, Ron and the rest of us will be able to find a way to bring you back." Ginny looked at Hermione pityingly.

"Yes, because that sparks so much confidence." Hermione muttered. She shook her head and looked up Harry, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you going to do to me and why are you doing it?" Harry hesitated, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "Oh for Morgana's sake, just tell me." Hermione ordered impatiently.

"Well you see Hermione, we realised why you were speaking Parseltongue." Hermione and Draco stiffened, Harry continued to look at his shoes and his eyes started to tear up. "And we're so sorry Hermione, but the truth is you're able to do that because... you're a horcrux. Which means we're going to have to kill you." He lifted his head to see Hermione's face.

Hermione and Draco both blinked once and then burst out laughing. Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice, but realised too late that that was a mistake as laughing whilst drinking always is. Hermione smacked him on the back a few times, but both of them were still guffawing, with tears streaming down their faces. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys looked very confused.

"I think their reason takes the prize, Hermione!" Draco wheezed out in between laughs. "Their reason is really more ridiculous."

"I agree." Hermione grinned, also still laughing. "Not even I could have thought of that."

"You'd have to have Potty or Weasel logic to get to it."

"Neither of which, we possess... But if you think about it, it's probably the simplest reason."

Draco paused his laughter to think it over, but then he burst out laughing again. "That's probably why only they were able to think of it." That sent them both over the edge again.

"Which one do you think it was? Weasel or Potty?" Hermione asked. "Loser has to do something for the winner." The others raised an eyebrow each, not only at the fact that Hermione was betting, but also because she'd called Harry 'Potty' and Ron 'Weasel'.

"Deal." Draco nodded his head. "I think it was Potty. You?"

"I bet it was Weasel." They both looked at Harry and Ron expectantly. "So?" Hermione asked. Everyone pointed to Harry. Hermione groaned and looked back at Draco. "What do I have to do?" She asked, dread seeping through her words.

"I'll save it for later." Draco smirked.

Hermione looked at Ron. "You disappoint me, Weasel. Who knows what Draco'll have me do now!" Draco started laughing again at Hermione's aghast face, she started join in after a bit, the ridiculousness of the whole situation taking over.

Ginny cleared her throat and looked at the two who were doubled over laughing expectantly. They both attempted to calm down, which they managed to do but the hold on their control was fragile, and wiped the tears from their eyes, their mouths shut tightly in attempt to keep the giggles in.

"So what was so funny about learning you're a horcrux?" Harry asked. "I remember when I found out I was one it-"

"She's not a horcrux, Potty." Draco burst out, followed by a few chuckles.

"Then how would you explain-" Harry started to argue before Hermione cut him off.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a descendant of the big man himself?"

Understanding dawned on Ron's face. "Gryffindor..." He said confidently, nodding his head smugly.

"What! No, you idiot!" Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief. Draco face-palmed. "Slytherin!"

"Nice going, Weasel." Draco sneered. "You just managed to prove to anyone who doubted, that you truly are the thickest thing in both worlds." Hermione sniggered.

"So we don't need to kill you?" Harry asked, slightly dazed.

"No. You don't need to Avada my arse." Hermione replied, she noticed with hidden glee that Harry winced at her statement. She turned to face Draco. "Draco, shall we doggy bag this food and eat it someplace else? Someplace where people won't try and kill me." She glared slightly at the group standing next to them, shifting on their feet.

"Yep." He got up to pay, whilst Hermione started to summon containers and transfer their food from the plates to the tupperware. "All payed for." Draco announced when he came back.

Hermione turned to the Potters and Weasleys. "Well, it was certainly a laugh seeing you. I'm just glad that this time, you didn't try to spike my drink." And with that Draco and Hermione apparated to her flat.

* * *

Draco and Hermione put their plates and food on the coffee table and sprawled themselves out on Hermione's sofas.

"I'm glad I asked you out to lunch today, Riddle." Draco said thoughtfully.

"And why's that?" Hermione asked as she tucked into the remainder of her Fish and Chips.

"Because otherwise I would have never seen and heard the laugh of a lifetime."

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, before they both burst out laughing again at the thought of what had happened at the Leaky Cauldron.


	16. Chapter 16

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

After Draco had left, Hermione decided to go to Riddle Manor to refocus and get on with her plan. To say that she'd got a little sidetracked was an understatement. First, she never planned on letting Harry, Ron or the rest know that she was a Parseltongue and that she was a descendent of Slytherin, it gave them way too much information that they could build upon. Second, she never planned on letting Draco know about who she was, but now that she had she was glad that she did, it was nice to have someone laughing with her and understanding her point of view - well, kind of. Third, she had planned on starting her plan a day or two after the basilisk had killed the lion, but unfortunately she had been a little too preoccupied with waiting for Draco's response to actually get anything done, she had instead spent the time plotting crafty schemes to make Draco's death look like an accident - something she would never let him know she had done.

Hermione apparated to a road just outside Little Hangleton, it was a long dirt road that twisted every few metres - the kind of path that would make someone incredibly carsick. Hermione loved it. She took a quick glance backwards to make sure no one in Little Hangleton had seen her apparate, whether they be Muggle or Wizard, Hermione just didn't want anybody to know she was in the area. After seeing no one around, she started to walk to the home where her father had lost her and her mother. After about a 20-minute walk, Hermione could finally see the great and magnificent piece of architecture that was Riddle Manor. Riddle Manor looked very similar to what Carlton House looked like, although the woods, bricks and marbles used to build Riddle Manor where much darker than what Henry Holland used to design Carlton House.

Hermione stopped as she reached the large, imposing gates and inhaled a large breath of air in content as she swung the gates open, feeling slightly more connected with her family. With a flick of her wand the gates closed themselves, and Hermione continued to walk forward through the front gardens of the property. Hermione looked pleased with herself when she saw that the magic she had put of the gardens maintained them to perfection, something she was sure her mother would have wanted as she had seen in her father's memories. Hermione was also happy with the restoration spells she'd put on the house. Before her father and mother got married Riddle Manor was in a state of disrepair, however the two of them had worked together, using both magic and muggle ways, to return it to much more than its former glory. It had fallen into its state of disrepair after her father had been defeated the first time, and with his road to revenge after he came back, he hadn't really found the time to restore it. Hermione had, it was one of the first tasks she gave herself when she learned who she really was. Restoring it was a way of promising herself that she would make things right again, or as right as they could be with both her parents dead.

She flung the great doors open, grateful that the house was far enough away from the village that large movement wouldn't be noticed, and walked straight up to what was her bedroom. Even as a baby, her room had always had a large bed in it, a beautiful four poster bed with turquoise and aqua bed clothes, and lilac curtains adorning it. The room still contained the crib she slept in, but she was now much too big for it, and she happily launched herself onto the large bed. Hermione flipped onto her stomach and pushed in the eye of one of the snakes that was carved into the headboard of her bed, a piece of wood fell forward, revealing a secret compartment. Hermione smiled sadly as she took out the pieces of paper in this compartment: her father's last letters to Hermione and her mother. Reading them always helped remind her of what she was working for, and helped her refocus. They were what her father wanted her to find.

She opened the one addressed to her mother first.

 _My Dearest Emilia,_

 _I write this knowing you are dead, but pretending that you are here listening to my words and grieving with me over the loss of our beautiful daughter._

 _They took her. I was right. They took everything from me and have destroyed our family, the one thing in this world that brought me joy and showed me the light. Emilia, you brought me happiness beyond compare, your smile was breathtaking, your laugh a song, your conversations and arguments the only ones that interested and challenged me. With both of you around, I could feel my horcruxes mending, in fact I know that the horcrux I put in our copy of 'The Art Of War' has reattached itself to me. Darling Emilia, you and Hermione were the only things that kept me from going dark, from crossing the line into complete evil._

 _But you are both gone now. And there is nothing to anchor me to what the world deems as right. Already I can feel that I have drifted to what I feel is right, to what you would have normally deemed wrong, the path of revenge. But my Darling, if you were here you would be on my side. You would be furious over our daughter's death, you would be letting the world know of the injustice done to her. She barely got to live. You barely got to live. I shall make The Order pay for what they have done._

 _I'm sorry, I know that if you were both alive, this is not the path you would have wanted me to take._

 _I love you and will love you until the end of my days. And even after I am dead, I will still love you._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Your Tom._

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. She could feel the emotions Tom had poured into the letter, the hate, the devastation, the heartbreak, the loneliness, and the determination to avenge his family. She could feel everything, and it threatened to overwhelm her as tears clouded her eyes. After pulling herself together, she opened the one that had been addressed to her.

 _My Precious Hermione,_

 _I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I have failed you as a father, a guardian and a protector. When you were born, I swore to both you and myself that no harm would ever befall you. And yet, my enemies managed to do exactly that and prevent you from living your life to your full potential. You would have been amazing, Hermione. You really did have so much to offer the world, even as a small baby your capabilities were spectacular and the world has truly lost a shining star. And it is all my fault. I made those enemies, and because of that I put you in mortal danger._

 _I will avenge you, my little monster, as I feel that The Order did a cruel and unjustified thing when they cut your life short. That your death was a mutilation of the course of nature. Your death is and always shall be a tragedy. However, unfortunately I doubt that anyone in the Wizarding World will know of the injustice done to your mother and yourself as The Order will hush it up._

 _That is the thing about The Order, they act all pompous and righteous in the light, but when the sun goes down and the candles are extinguished, their masks come off and their true faces are seen by only their victims. But by then it will be too late, there will be no time for the victim to get help, no time to make The Order known for who they really are. I shall try to expose them, to tell the world of what they have done._

 _But believe me, my little one, I would never want this train of thought to take hold of your mind. I wouldn't have wanted you to grow up like me, not only having no parents, but making the same mistakes I did and making enemies. I would've never wanted you to hold onto revenge and never forgive. For these things get the people closest to you hurt._

 _But I am not you, and I make these mistakes and will continue to make them as there is no one left for them to hurt in order to get to me. I know that if you look down on me you will not see the Daddy you played with, but you will see the man I tried so hard to keep from you, the monster that I really am. But I do it for the life I wanted you to have. I do it for you and your mother._

 _I wanted you to have grown up, gone to Hogwarts and made both your mother and me proud no matter what house you were sorted in. Preferably Slytherin. I wanted you to prove to all of your teachers and peers that you were the smartest witch of your age. I wanted to continue having intellectual conversations with you, although I wanted them to get much further than the baby coos and hisses that you have recently grown out of. I wanted you to finish school, get the job I never knew you dreamed of and find the perfect person for you. I wanted you to be happy._

 _But I know now that it will never be, for you are gone and shall not rise. So this is my final goodnight and goodbye._

 _I love you, Hermione._

 _Sleep tight,_

 _Daddy._

Once again, Hermione closed her eyes trying to control her emotions. But this time all she felt was rage, and when she opened them again the only thing on her mind was her plan for revenge.


	17. Chapter 17

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked several times before realising where she was. She was still lying on her bed at Riddle Mansion. She could see that it was pitch black outside.

"Must have fallen asleep. Plotting is tiring work." She grumbled to herself as she swung herself under her duvet and turned over, making herself more comfortable in bed. She fell asleep again without a second thought.

Hours later, Hermione could hear the chirping of several birds outside the window, as well as the rush of the wind through the trees. Waking up to that sound, made her almost feel content for the first time in years. It made her feel as if nothing was wrong. But as soon as she sat up, she saw the portrait of her and her family and that feeling of content was quickly replaced by a vengeful thirst.

Hermione got out of bed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she helped herself to a glass of milk from the fridge that connects to her own fridge in her flat. The cupboards do it too, courtesy of a spell she had developed. It's similar to the magic behind the vanishing cabinet however nothing vanishes, you open the fridges to a compartment that exists in two places at the same time. She thought it really ingenious. Once finished with her glass of milk and bowl of strawberries, Hermione had a shower and cleaned the clothes she had fallen asleep in so that she could wear them again.

Once her hair was dry and she was dressed she walked into the large foyer, took out her wand and pointed it at her Dark Mark. A minute later, several cloaked Death-Eaters apparated into the room.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Avery. "Avery is there a reason why you are wearing a bathrobe and have a rubber duck tucked into one of the pockets?"

Avery subsequently looked down at himself and gulped. "I... was about to have a bath, My Lady." He said, unbelievably embarrassed as his fellow Death-Eaters snickered.

"And why, pray tell, did you not get dressed before you came here?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to be late, My Lady. Everybody knows disappointing you comes with a lot of pain, My Lady." Avery bit his lips nervously.

"No, I suppose you didn't." Hermione shot him one last funny look before turning back to the others and checking off who was there.

"You're not going to torture me, My Lady?" Avery asked incredulously. "For my attire?"

"Would you prefer it if I did?" Hermione shot him a malefic look.

"N- No, My Lady."

"You're attire is entertaining, so is your embarrassment. I think that's torture enough." Hermione answered his question as she turned her back to him and continued to scan the room. She shook her head in disappointment. "Two missing." She mused aloud, causing all heads to focus on her and eyes to widen, most of them with fear for the missing two.

"I can only count one missing, My Lady." Amycus Carrow stated, as her right hand man he didn't have to fear torture nearly as much as the others.

"I didn't ask for your input, Carrow." Hermione glared at him. "And there are two missing. I've recruited someone since I saw you last... And he's late." She got out her wand again and pointed it once again at her Dark Mark. Two figures appeared.

"What's he doing here?" One of the Death-Eaters hissed as they all glared at Draco.

"My Lady, I'm sorr-" Selwyn began.

"You're late." Hermione crossed her arms as she glowered at Draco. "Why?"

"I was sleeping." Draco replied.

"Lady friend?"

"Possibly." Draco smirked.

Hermione smirked back, putting Draco on edge, as she turned to the rest of the Death Eaters. "Who else was sleeping when I called them?" She asked. Many of them glanced around nervously before raising their hands in answer. Hermione bit her lip, a triumphant and smug grin spreading across her face. "They were all sleeping, Malfoy, and yet they beat you here. What makes your situation any different?"

"I had to placate the lady friends that might have been occupying my bed...?" Draco said a bit uncertainly.

"So what? I'm sure it's no different from when my father was around. I bet your friend Goyle here had the same 'problem', yet he beat you." Draco looked past her to see Gregory Goyle hopping from foot to foot, looking anywhere but him. "It's no different from when I have to get away from Weasel and Pothead. It would be no different for me if there was someone in my bed."

"But that's different! You call the meetings. And besides, you haven't slept with anyone. You don't deem anyone worthy."

"You're right. But what's to stop me from torturing you now, after all those challenges and remarks?"

"You don't have the guts to torture anybody. I bet you haven't yet."

The others in the room sucked in very sharp breaths and all took a step back.

"No guts?" Hermione smiled sweetly, which made Draco shiver. Without blinking she whipped her wand out. "Crucio!" Selwyn collapsed into a ball of screams and pain. Draco looked horrified as he took in Hermione's bored expression. Hermione stalked up to him, wand still on Selwyn. "Why are you here?" Draco opened and closed his mouth several times. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Hermione repeated.

"Because you called." Draco squeaked, suddenly overtaken with fear.

"And why did you come when I called?"

"Because I'm a Death-Eater."

"Whose Death-Eater? Who do you follow?"

"Yours. I follow you."

"So why is your first act as one of my Death-Eaters is disobey and challenge me?" Draco was rendered speechless again. "There is no reason! What would my father do if he were here?"

"He would have tortured me." Draco whimpered.

"And didn't I tell you that I would make my father's torture look like child's play?" Before Draco had a chance to reply, she turned her wand on him. "Crucio!" It was Draco's turn to collapse. He had been under this particular curse many times, but nothing could have prepared him for the pain that came with Hermione's particularly strong one. "Don't mess with me, Malfoy. And stop mistaking me for the Mudblood Granger you knew for so many years."

"Yes- My- Lady-" Draco gasped through the pain and curse. Hermione looked down at him, and he up at her, he couldn't see a single shred of mercy, pity or regret in her eyes.

Eventually, Hermione took the curse off and clapped her hands together. "Now for the real reason for this meeting, other than to reintroduce Malfoy to the group." Draco got up stiffly as he tried to hold in a groan and a glare. "The task that I'm to set most of you is simple. I have stores of Polyjuice potion, which I have saved for this occasion. I'm going to give each of you enough Polyjuice potion to last a month, everyday of that month you must turn into a different person for a few hours and boycott The Order. Say things that will make people doubt The Order. Gradually turn the people against them. But do not, under any circumstances have the idiotic idea to turn into anyone who is actually part of The Order, they are too well known and it will just cause problems. Also, don't turn into anyone who was known for being a Voldemort sympathiser. Do I make myself clear?" Everybody nodded.

Amycus Carrow stepped forward. "If you don't mind me asking, My Lady, what was the reason for the basilisk killing the lion?"

"The lion was connected to all Gryffindors. A weakened or dead lion weakens the Gryffindors and their traits aren't nearly as strong. I had the basilisk kill the lion so that the annoying Gryffindor bravery, rashness and search for justice isn't nearly as strong. Therefore making our task much easier. Any other questions?" No one stepped forward. "Good! All but Malfoy may go."

And with that, all that were left were just Draco and Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

**All rights to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Draco gulped when the last Death-Eater left the room. He looked around for an escape exit, desperately wanting to get away from the torture he was sure to have. After finding no escape, he closed his eyes in anticipation. Hermione looked at him and sized him up, her eyes narrowed and her lips a thin line, before letting out a big sigh and rubbing her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"What?" Draco replied, in both surprise and confusion.

"Why did you choose that your first action as one of my Death-Eaters be challenging me?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing and looking her straight in the eye. "I don't know." Hermione's eyes filled with fury at the fact that Draco had no real reason to challenge her. But before she could do anything, Draco spoke again. "I guess I wanted, maybe even needed, to make sure that you were in this completely. That there wasn't a part of you that was going to back out and let the rest of us get run over by the Knight Bus."

"You wanted to make sure that I was in this completely?" Hermione asked in disbelief, before her eyes turned cold and hard. "Is the fact that this is all about my family not enough? What would you not do for your family, Malfoy? I mean you became one of my father's Death-Eaters to protect your Mother! You became a Death-Eater knowing that if this didn't go the way my father wanted it to you'd be shunned from society and people would always look at you negatively. You knew that it could destroy your future, whether it be making it impossible to get a job, getting your arse thrown in Azkaban or receiving the Dementor's Kiss. I'd do anything for my family too! Just because they're dead doesn't mean that I love my parents any less and wouldn't do anything to avenge them!" Hermione was panting with anger and passion by the end of her short speech. Draco's uncertainty towards her had riled her up, she knew she could and would do this, she just hated that nobody could see her with any guts, that nobody could see that when she was determined to do something not even herself could make her back out. They all saw her as weak. And she hated that. "I'm not weak." She whispered to herself and looked down. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "They're my family, I would never only take things halfway." She said a bit louder as she raised her eyes to meet his.

Draco looked at the woman before him, a frown on his face. But he wasn't frowning at her, no, he was frowning at himself, he was internally chastising himself. How ever would he gain her trust and help her if he was going to be challenging her and underestimating her? He walked towards her, his hand out as if he were to put it on her shoulder and comfort her, but he froze when she saw the glare in her eyes and returned his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry." Draco said looking down at his feet. "I shouldn't have been so stupid as to forget that you're doing this for family, because if I had stopped to think for a second I would have never challenged you as everyone knows that family is the most important thing to anyone in the world." He paused and scratched his head in thought. "I actually cannot think of anyone who did not think family was important."

"My father did not think his paternal family was important." Hermione replied, although Draco had not asked a question. They then fell silent for a minute before Hermione chuckled a bit. "And Potter's Uncle Vernon certainly did not think that Petunia's family was important given how they treated Potter whilst he was growing up."

"They treated him badly?" Draco asked curiously and shocked. He had always assumed that aside from everything to do with Voldemort, Harry's life had been pretty perfect.

"Yes. They thought he was a freak given his parents had magic, which would mean that he would most likely have magic. They thought of him as a burden and would badmouth him to their entire community, making him look like a criminal or horrible boy. His cousin also used him as a punching bag."

"Huh. That is not what I imagined." Draco said shaking his head.

"Well, that's what one gets when one's parents take on the Dark Lord." Hermione said. She turned and started heading out of the room. "You may go now Malfoy," She called as she walked, "But piss me off or challenge me in future and you may never leave this room."

"Thank you, My Lady." Draco bowed, despite knowing that she could not see it, but at this point he just didn't want to risk anything. He really wanted to leave the room alive and intact. Once she was out of sight, Draco released a breath he had been holding for a very long time and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

It had been 3 and a half weeks since Hermione had held the Death-Eater meeting at Riddle Manor. It had been 3 and a half weeks since Draco had last defied her. It had been 3 and a half weeks since Hermione had dished out her stores of Polyjuice to her followers. They only had half a week left.

Hermione was stood once again in the foyer of Riddle Manor, both nervous and giddy with the anticipation of the upcoming step and the progress in her plans. Her Death-Eaters had been carrying out their tasks brilliantly over the last couple of weeks, seeding uncertainty about the Order of The Phoenix into the minds of the Wizarding World. They'd been spreading fast, fast enough that the Daily Prophet had published articles doubting the goals and actions of the Order. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt - who knew exactly what the Order had done- was running around, a bit like a headless chicken, trying to quiet the rumours that spread truth. Oh yes, Hermione was very happy with their success.

Suppressing a smile behind a mask of indifference, Hermione took out her wand and called her Death-Eaters to her. The mask slipped for a small second as she noticed no one was tardy, wearing bathrobes with rubber ducks in pockets or missing. For once. Amycus Carrow walked forward to stand by her right, only to find that Draco was already standing there.

"Move." Amycus hissed in Draco's ear, trying to be discreet and not catch the attention of their leader.

"Why should I?" Draco flicked his eyes towards him, looking bored and unimpressed at the sight of the man.

"I'm our Lady's right hand man, I always stand there, and you know it." Amycus glared at the blonde haired boy, desperately wishing to maim the face that seems to make all girls swoon. Draco just smirked, increasing the temptation so very much for Amycus. Amycus took deep breaths, trying to keep a relatively cool facade and ignore the fact that Draco's face was right there, less than a punch away. Under Hermione's reign, the Death-Eater's abandoned their masks as Hermione preferred to know exactly what her followers were feeling - she particularly enjoyed the looks on their faces when she inflicted pain and torture through various means.

"Those aren't good enough reasons." Draco was enjoying watching Amycus get riled up.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm her right hand man. That means that I have a higher rank than you, and not just because I didn't flee in the Battle of Hogwarts."

Despite trying to be discreet, Hermione's attention had been turned towards the two bickering by her side the second Amycus had said 'move'. Before Draco could retaliate or defend himself, Hermione made a coy smile, shocking the others as they'd never seen their Dark Lady show any signs of playfulness. "Ladies, we haven't got all day. Wrap it up." She drawled.

Neither made a motion to move. Amycus continued glaring at Draco, and in his blindness of irritation unintentionally disobeyed his Lady, something he was sure to regret later. Draco however flashed a charming smile at Hermione. "My Lady, I apologise, but I do not see what the matter is if I stand here." Draco said, with sickly false innocence dripping from his words, causing to roll her eyes.

"You see exactly what the matter is." Hermione replied, to which he smiled cheekily, but instead of making Draco move she focused more on Amycus. "Carrow, it makes no difference whether you stand on my left or right." A cue for him to move and not argue. Amycus's nostrils flared in anger as he positioned himself on Hermione's left, and the others raised their eyebrows, but Hermione's decision had been expected -whether it was meant to be in the far future or a few seconds ago. It was well known throughout the Wizarding World that Draco and Hermione had been getting closer, photos of them splayed across the front pages of the Daily Prophet, just above the articles about the Order. The Death-Eaters had expected Draco to move up in the ranks, and Amycus had been feeling particularly threatened by the idea. Looks like it wasn't just an idea anymore.

"I'm sorry, My Lady." Amycus muttered after a few seconds.

Hermione ignored him and decided to press forwards with the meeting. "As you all should know due to the reminders I've given you at the end of each meeting we've had for the past few weeks, your supply of Polyjuice potion will be running out in half a weeks time. This means that it is time to prepare for the next step. We've spread rumours, created doubt but we haven't exposed solid evidence to support the truth. We need to expose the brutality of the Order." She paused to let this sink in, their work wasn't done, despite the false hope that some had clung to - that they could get back to their old lives and leave this behind. "Each of you will be given a task you must complete on a certain date. The day after your last batch of Polyjuice has run out is the signal for the first task. Your tasks will be setting up various scenarios that would indicate my father's return, this would get the Order involved as well as the Auror office. However, due to the decrease in nosiness of Gryffindors you'll be able to set all this up without getting caught. The clues will lead to Hermione Granger. That. Is. On. Purpose." Hermione looked all her Death-Eaters in the eyes, several of them looking severely confused. "Is this understood?" They all nodded. "Tasks will appear next to the Dark Mark over the next couple of days. All are dismissed except Malfoy."


	20. Chapter 20

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

After several pops signalling the others had disapparated, Hermione turned to Draco. "You're task is going to be different from all the others." She stated.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you let me stay by your right side today?"

Hermione nodded. "I need someone I trust the most for that specific task. Carrow may have been my right hand man, but I don't trust him to follow through with the task. I wouldn't trust any of the others to follow through with it."

"Hermione, what is this task?"

"You'll find out what you need a day before I need it to be completed." Hermione answered.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you until it is needed." Hermione turned her back to him and started towards the front door, swinging it open and walking through it.

"Is it dangerous?" Hermione didn't answer. Draco followed after her, having to jog the first few steps to catch up. "Hermione, does it put you in harms way?" Still no answer. "Hermione, does it keep you safe?"

"Does it matter?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes." Draco bit his lip. Over the last few weeks, he'd gotten to know Hermione really well. He'd come to know her dark side quite well, her scarily sadistic nature (much larger than he thought it would be) and her determination to get back at the Order no matter what it took. But he'd also got to know the kinder side of her, the one she had before she knew who she really was. Through their talks and meetings, their bickering and their arguments, Draco had found a funny, charming, fun, kind and unbelievably intelligent woman that he was glad to have gotten the chance to know.

"Why?"

"Because I care." Draco knew he'd fallen for the witch, but thankfully for him that didn't prevent him from his main goal. His feelings helped him. It made him even more determined to save her.

That made Hermione stop short. "What?" She asked disbelievingly and breathlessly.

"I care about you." Draco said. He looked around and smiled at their surroundings. Hermione had walked fast enough to already have them standing in the centre of the hedgerow maze. There was a fountain of fireworks trapped in time in the middle of the clearing and a few benches placed around the sides. The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink hue across the sky.

Hermione whirled around, confused. Draco started stepping closer towards her, her chocolate brown eyes capturing him with their delectableness. Draco held her chin with his fingers and started to lean forwards.

"Draco-" Hermione started, but she was cut short as Draco's lips gently kissed hers. She froze but eventually started to kiss him back. They were gentle and soft in their movements, but they were also very passionate, and the passion increased with every second. Both of the pouring out their hearts, although Hermione wasn't quite as aware of it as Draco.

The last light of the sun bounced off the fountain, lighting up the fireworks for a few seconds, before disappearing. Once the light was gone, Hermione seemed to snap out of the moment, prompting Hermione to wriggle away from Draco's grip, her heart racing with the adrenaline of the kiss.

"Hermione-" Draco started to protest against the loss of the feel of her lips.

"No, Draco." Hermione's voice was a small whisper. "No." She repeated, shaking her head as if to convince herself she was doing the right thing. "We can't do this." Her voice a bit louder and more sure of herself.

"Yes we can."

"Draco, we can't." She shook her head again. "What would the other Death-Eaters think?"

"Who cares what they think?"

Hermione clawed at her head, trying to clear her thoughts and calm down a bit. "You don't know what you're saying. You only care about my wellbeing because of your loyalty as one of my Death-Eaters. You wouldn't have done that, if that wasn't the case. You wouldn't have kissed me."

"Hermione, that's not true. I kissed you because-"

"You didn't know what you were thinking."

"Hermione-"

"No." Hermione rubbed the palms of her hands into her eyes. She was so confused. She had been so hostile. Hostile enough that she'd successfully distanced Harry, Ron and others from her life, so they wouldn't poke about in her life as much. It was unbelievable that Draco Malfoy, the boy that hated her through school, would care for her other than out of loyalty as a Death-Eater. It was even more impossible, as that loyalty only really came from the threats and blackmail Hermione held over his and his mother's heads. "You didn't mean any of that. Goodbye Draco."

And with that, Hermione ran out of the maze and headed back towards the Manor. She didn't look back once.

Draco stared after the fleeing girl, shocked. Why had she turned him down? Why did she not believe him? Why did it seem so incomprehensible? He stood there staring at the same spot for several minutes before he snapped out of his trance, only to realise that he was trapped in the centre of the maze.

"Shit."


	21. Chapter 21

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Every morning for the next month the Daily Prophet reported nothing but the terror attacks that were happening all over the country. Many speculated that Voldemort had returned, as the attacks were that horrendous however Voldemort was dead, so how could that be?

Hermione walked into the kitchen with a spring in her step, everything was proceeding as planned. She was just waiting for her opponents to make their move before it all fell into place. Her eyes darted to the table with anticipation as she looked at this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. She raised an eyebrow at the headline.

 ** _WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?_**

 _Written by Andy Smudgley_

 _For the last month our country has been plagued by attacks that we never thought to experience again, especially after Voldemort's defeat. The cruelty and brutality behind them astounds everyone who witnessed the horrors of the war as it defies the worst that anyone saw. Thankfully no one has been killed in these attacks, however many have been seriously injured. The victims of these horrible actions were all known Voldemort sympathizers in the war, but those who never took action and actually joined his ranks. Many have wondered if these assaults are the final works of Voldemort, if his hidden followers are punishing them for not fighting with them and potentially changing the outcome of the war. However, it has just been made known to us through an anonymous source that all evidence found leads directly to known Order Of The Phoenix Member, Hermione Granger. Could it be that the rumours that have been circulating for months actually hold some truth and that Miss Granger has actually been committing these atrocities on behalf of the Order? Or is she being framed?_

Hermione grinned and stopped reading there, she grabbed her wand from the pocket of her pyjama bottoms and pointed it at her Dark Mark, whispering an incantation that ensures Draco would get the message relaying his task to him. The opposition had moved. The pieces were now in play. Hermione put the paper back on the table, as if it hadn't been touched and continued with her day, acting like nothing had happened and that she hadn't just been accused of breaking the law in a public newspaper.

Hermione's day was quiet until about 12:20 in the afternoon when she heard an apparation pop sound behind her. She put down her mug of hot chocolate and turned her head to look behind her. Standing there with wide eyes was a frantic looking Harry Potter. He rushed towards her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I came without giving you any warning. You don't have much time, they're coming for y-" He was interrupted by more apparation pops behind him. Ten aurors and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared in the room.

"Potter, step away." Kingsley commanded, his face full of sadness and confusion. Harry did what he was told, looking incredibly concerned for his friend.

Hermione looked up at Harry with puzzlement, despite the fact that she had been waiting for this. "Kingsley, what's going on?"

Kingsley took a deep breath. "Miss Granger, you under arrest."

"On what grounds!?"

"On suspicion of the torture and attempted murder of several individuals and families in the Wizarding community."

"What?!" Hermione stood up and backed away from the advancing aurors.

"You do not have to say anything now but it may harm your defence if you do not mention now something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence."

The aurors backed her into the wall and put handcuffs on her wrists. Hermione absolutely despised the position she was now in, at this point there was nothing she could do, even though this was part of her plan. For a moment it unleashed her harsher personality. "The truth will come out." She growled just before she was side-apparated into the Ministry of Magic atrium.

The reporters that had gathered in the atrium waiting for anything about the attacks turned their heads and gasped when they saw the Golden Girl being marched across the room, towards the Auror department and most likely, the interrogation rooms.

"Miss Granger, what are they charging you with?"

"Miss Granger, are the rumours true? Were you acting under the Orders commands?"

Hermione kept her head held high, she wouldn't allow people to think she was vulnerable. Once inside the interrogation room she sat down and glared at the aurors who had yet to take her handcuffs off.

"Miss Granger, is there anything you would like? A lawyer to help your defence?"

"I'd like these handcuffs to come off," Kingsley signalled to an auror to release her, "And I'd like a reporter to sit in on my interrogation."

"Hermione-" Harry was baffled by his friend's choice of a reporter over a lawyer.

"Miss Granger, you know that normally that is not allowed."

"But you'll make an exception for me, won't you?" Her voice was hard and menacing as she narrowed her eyes at the Minister.

"If that's what will make you co-operate. I know just how stubborn you can be." Kingsley replied before ordering an auror to fetch one of the reporters from the atrium.

"Not to mention that I've saved the Wizarding World's and Harry Potter's arses many times."

A deafening silence filled the room as no one spoke until the reporter arrived, fortunately for Hermione, Eliot Linus was a respected and renowned journalist.

"Mr. Linus, you are here because Miss Granger requested a reporter's presence." Kingsley informed him. "Miss Granger how would you like this interrogation to be conducted, the options are-"

"Veritaserum." Hermione said immediately. "I'd prefer for there to be no doubt as to what I'm saying." Kingsley nodded, hoping that this would mean everything would be cleaned up nice and easily. Hermione turned to Mr. Linus. "Mr. Linus, you have my permission to report everything I say in your next article, providing that it is the truth, that it is not twisted or taken our of context."

Mr. Linus nodded. "You have my word."

A cup of Veritaserum was placed in front of Hermione, who drank it immediately.

"Let us begin." Kingsley instructed.


	22. Chapter 22

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"Shouldn't we ask her a question that really only she would know?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded. Harry thought for a moment, before his head snapped up with a question. "What was Ron doing when you first met him?"

"He was trying to turn Scabbers Yellow."

Kinglsey looked at Harry for confirmation, which Harry gave. "Let's just ensure that the Veritaserum is working. Auror Potter, please ask a question that Hermione would most likely lie about."

"What did you do during the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts in sixth year?"

"I confunded Cormac McLaggen so that Ronald would get the position of Goalkeeper." Hermione sighed. "Surely you could have thought of a better question than that?"

Harry shrugged. "I asked you not to tell anyone, so I assumed normally you would lie about it. I'll let you start, Minister."

Kingsley looked at Hermione. "I'll start with some standard questions, I'm sorry if they're a little tedious and boring."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Hermione muttered.

"What is your name?"

A playful smile flitted across Hermione's face. "Hermione."

"Come now, Miss Granger. You know that you have to say your full name." Kingsley scolded.

"Well which one do you want? The one my parents gave me or the one Albus Dumbledore did?" Hermione smirked at their confused faces.

"Both." Kinglsey raised a concerned eyebrow at her. "Start with the one Dumbledore gave you."

"Hermione Jean Granger." Harry frowned, was that not her actual name?

"And the one your parents gave you?"

Hermione pinched her lips together ever so slightly. This is when everyone would find out. She looked Kingsley directly in the eyes and when she spoke she did so slowly. "Hermione Diana Riddle." Everyone's eyes - apart from Hermione's - were wide open in shock and their jaws practically touching the basement of the ministry.

"An-And your parents' names?" Kingsley stuttered as he tried to recover.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle and Emilia Minerva Riddle." Harry looked like he'd just received the Dementor's Kiss.

Kinglsey narrowed his eyes at her, growing convinced that Hermione was behind the attacks and the possibility of Voldemort being resurrected again. "Are either of your parents alive?"

"No." Hermione's eyes hardened.

Kingsley gulped audibly, but he knew that the next question had to be asked. "Are you aware of how your mother died?"

"Yes." She turned her face to look Harry in the eyes. "She was murdered on the 31st of October 1981, by one James Fleamont Potter." Harry inhaled a very sharp breath as he felt like his life had just come crumbling down on top of him.

Kingsley's entire demeanour towards Hermione changed that instant. She was the enemy. "Are you the one behind the attacks?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled mockingly at him. "And if you really want to know, I'm the one behind the rumours about the Order as well." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Although you and I both know that those rumours hold nothing but the truth."

Kingsley couldn't even begin to deny these claims as Hermione was under Veritaserum, the most potent truth potion the Wizarding World could have come up with. "Miss Riddle, you leave me no choice but to send you to Azkaban immediately. You will remain there until a trial occurs, where it will be decided whether you receive the Dementor's Kiss or not."

Hermione nodded. That simple movement caused Harry to break from his trance. "How can you be so calm!?" He shouted. "You just sat there and answered those questions as if there was nothing life changing about them!" A realization suddenly dawned on him and his eyes became cold. "How long have you known?" He asked in a calmer voice. "Has our entire friendship been a lie?"

"I knew the second my father died." Hermione answered. "You saw it too, didn't you? That millisecond where he looked like Tom Riddle instead of Voldemort." Harry nodded. "That was enough to break through the wall that Dumbledore put in my mind, preventing me from remembering anything about my life before I turned 3."

"Two years." Harry whispered. "You've known for two years. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Was it really any of your business?" Hermione asked. "And besides, if you had known I wouldn't have been able to get back at the Order for killing my mother and marching us to war with my father."

"Oh and that plan went brilliantly." Harry said sarcastically. "You've landed yourself in Azkaban, Hermione! It doesn't get much worse than that. How could you do that to yourself?"

"I never cared what happened to me, Potter. There's nothing keeping me here. The rumours about the Order will spread and never fade, so long as that happens, I don't care what happens to me. I just want the Order tarnished."

Harry stood up straight, and looked Hermione in the eye. "I guess this is goodbye then, Riddle. I hope you don't suffer too much in prison."

"I won't." Hermione said before she was handcuffed and yanked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"Miss Riddle, you have a visitor." One of the aurors guarding her cell announced. She'd been there for four days already, staying in one of the more secure cells next to the other convicted Death Eaters - who hadn't been very welcoming at first. The cell was nothing special, it was dirty, small and had a rusty bed in the corner.

Hermione's eyes shot open, but she didn't move from her position on the ground, sitting cross-legged. She rested her arm on a leg and placed her chin in her hand. "A visitor you say, Jenkins?" A finger tapped her cheek. "I thought I wasn't allowed any, you know with me being such a security risk." She smiled coyly at him.

"This visitor has special privileges." Jenkins replied gruffly.

"Oooh, is it Golden Boy or the Sidekick?"

"Sidekick?" Ron stepped forwards to stand right in front of the bars, past Jenkins who was frowning at Hermione. "Is that really all I am, Hermione?"

"Aw, I thought you would have worked it out by now, Weasel." Hermione frowned mockingly. "I'm sorry, I had to be the one to break it to you, seems like no one else was kind enough - and that's saying something because I'm behind bars for torture and whatnot."

Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"Surely you've read the papers? Actually, have you brought one with you?"

"Yes, I've read the papers, but I didn't bring one."

"What have they been saying over the last few days? What have I missed? I hate not knowing."

"They were talking about how you're the daughter of Voldemort..." Ron paused. "Hermione is it true? Are the papers telling the truth? Is Harry?" He asked, almost desperately.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you so level headed in a moment like this one." Hermione commented.

"IS IT TRUE?" Ron shouted angrily, he'd been successful up until that point at holding in his vicious temper. He banged his fist against the bars, creating quite a racket.

"There's the Weasel I know." Hermione sneered. "And yes, it's all true."

"Even what Witch Weekly wrote about you sending a crate of rubber ducks to Viktor Krum to try and get him to join you?"

"What?! No." Hermione exclaimed. "That's absurd. And why rubber ducks?"

Ron shrugged and they fell into an awkward silence. "I didn't want to believe it when Harry told me. I was sure that he'd got false information. I thought you were one of the good guys." He said quietly.

"I am one of the good guys."

"So what would that make me?"

"You're a good guy too."

"We can't both be good guys! We're on opposite sides!"

"Yes we can! You've got good intentions, Ron, and so have I. You're just playing for the wrong team. We both were." Hermione reasoned.

Ron shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Hermione. For once you're wrong." He said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I thought you should know that your trial has been scheduled for next Monday." He paused. "I don't think you're going to walk away from it, especially if what you're saying is true. You've just thrown away the rest of your life, and you've left those who care about you with broken hearts."

"Well I'm sorry I broke your heart Won-Won." Hermione tilted her head to the side and smiled mockingly, using it as a defence. She hadn't really taken into account those she actually cared about. It had always been about The Order and the main leading figures, not the friends she had in it.

"I'm not talking about me- I mean I'm included in the list but I was talking about all your friends, my parents, Ginny, Harry and George who really doesn't need to lose anyone else close to him."

Hermione didn't answer immediately. She stared at the floor for a few seconds, biting her lip before she stared Ron in the eyes. "Collateral damage I'm afraid." She said seriously.

Ron's eyes hardened. "I don't think I like Hermione Riddle. Hermione Granger, yes, she was kind and put others first. But Hermione Riddle is a cold hearted bitch." He hissed.

"Deal with it." Hermione spat.

"Well I won't have to for much longer." Ron's jaw clenched before he blinked several times. "Goo- Goodbye Hermione." Ron's voice cracked, he looked at Hermione once more - sitting there on the floor of a cell in Azkaban as if she didn't have a care in the world - before turning around and walking away, scared that if he didn't leave now he may break down.

Hermione's eyes followed the practically fleeing figure. "I pray to Merlin that I don't get another visitor if that's what they're going to be like, or else my heart may thaw." Hermione muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

It was Sunday, the day following Ron's visit and Hermione was staring up at the ceiling of her cell. If she were to be perfectly honest she would say she was getting a bit nervous, however she was not going to be honest and continued to look completely unfazed.

"Jenkins what time is it?" Hermione called out.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to calculate how much time I have until my trial... also I want to know how long till dinner. You know the meals here aren't actually that bad."

"I'll tell the cooks to add some toe jam and spit tomorrow." Jenkins glanced at his watch. "It's half past six in the evening, I'm about to get your dinner."

"Thank you! And what time is my trial at?"

"Nine in the morning. Why do you want to know how much time till your trial? Counting down your last hours?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's so cliché. No, I'm bored and my mind needs to focus on something. Now please go get my dinner." Jenkins only grunted in response before going off to get her meal. Hermione sat up and started pacing, needing to get her agitation out of her system while no one was looking. Hermione froze when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she only straightened up when she felt another tap.

"Took you long enough." She drawled. "I had expected to hear from you by Tuesday."

"I'm sorry," An invisible Draco scoffed, "But most of the items on the list are unbelievably rare to find. You're lucky I managed to get to you before the end of next month!"

"Keep your voice down." Hermione ordered, knowing there was another auror just around the corner, covering for Jenkins whilst he got her food. "Now, give me the potion."

Draco's fist unclenched, consequently a small flask with a clear liquid that resembled water appeared. "Here you are."

Hermione uncorked the flask without a 'Thank You' and downed the entire thing. Immediately Hermione's body disappeared, however you could still see the clothes she was wearing. Without skipping a beat at what could be a major setback, Hermione started taking off the clothes so that you really had no idea of her presence. Hermione walked towards her bed and stuffed her clothes under the pillowcase.

"No need to bring them with me." She muttered. "Right, let's go." The two of them turned towards the bars that kept Hermione imprisoned for nearly a week. Hermione narrowed her invisible eyes at them, daring the bars to keep her there for any longer. They walked towards the rusty metal poles and just as Hermione had hoped they passed through them as if Hermione and Draco were air. Hermione released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and thought of the blueprints of the prison she'd memorized before they walked out of Azkaban unnoticed. Once out of the building Draco walked towards one of the rocks near the water and pulled out his wand before apparating them both to Knockturn Alley. They walked through the crowded street towards Borgin and Burkes, where they then flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you." Hermione said, brushing the ash off her invisible form.

"I would say 'no problem', but that would be the largest lie I've ever told... And I've told a lot." Draco replied.

"I'm grateful nonetheless."

"Where did you find out about that potion? I'd never heard of it."

"My mother wrote about it in one of her research journals. She had been experimenting and stumbled upon it." There was a pregnant pause.

"What will you do next?"

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't need to concern you anymore. You've done your part, you no longer have to come when the mark burns."

"But what about-"

"I won't hold your mother over your head any longer, Draco." Hermione interrupted. "When this mess blows up, I want you to far away from the blast, cutting you loose now is what is needed to be done."

"But-"

"You've lived all of your life in the darkness. I won't keep you there anymore."

"Thank you." Draco smiled, despite the fact she wouldn't be able to see it. "And if you ever need to vent or talk to someone talk to me, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you, Draco. I'll miss you at meetings."

"I'm sure Amycus won't"

Hermione chuckled. "No, he will be ecstatic at your absence." There was another silence. "Well, I'm going to go and change into some clothes. The antidote is-?"

"On the kitchen counter at the Riddle Manor."

"Thanks." Hermione walked back to the fireplace. "Riddle Manor." She called out before she was engulfed in emerald flames.

Draco stared at the fireplace. "I do believe the cage over Hermione Riddle's heart and feelings is cracking." He whispered to himself triumphantly, before he walked up to his room to take the antidote and put some clothes on as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Hermione knew that she couldn't go back to her apartment, but she also knew that she couldn't stay in Riddle Manor for long because, sooner rather than later, aurors were going to search it whilst looking for her. Therefore she acted quickly. Pretty much as soon as she'd arrived at the manor she'd sprinted to the kitchen for the antidote, without bothering to brush the ash from flooing off herself. But she didn't take the antidote. No, for her it was more useful to be undetectable in the next few hours, so she ran upstairs and packed her little bag that had the undetectable extension charm on it before having a quick shower. She felt unbelievably grimy after her stay in Azkaban and welcomed the cleanliness she felt once she was done, the only positive that came from her extended stay in prison is that she was able to go over and fine tune every detail in her plan and accommodate it to the delays. Once showered Hermione made no hesitation in apparating to her next destination. After feeling like she'd been sucked through a very twisty tube Hermione found herself on the pavement opposite Harry Potter's house.

Confident and very glad that the potion that made her invisible would also make her unnoticeable to wards, Hermione strode forwards and walked through the front door without having to lift a finger. At that moment a patronus whizzed past her, leaving a faint blue glow in its wake. Hermione followed it without thinking a second thought and silently bounded up the stairs and into Harry's study.

Harry was pacing the room in a very agitated state as he tried to think of something to say at Hermione's trial the next day that would prevent her from getting the dementor's kiss. She may be Voldemort's daughter and she may have done some bad things over the last few years - the extent of which nobody was sure of because Hermione didn't talk much about it and none of the Death-Eaters claimed to know anything - but she had still been his best friend since he was 11 and he felt like he had do something that could help her in some way. His frantic wracking of his brain, however, was interrupted when the patronus raced into his room ready to deliver its message. The invisible Hermione came in almost immediately afterwards waiting to hear what it had so say.

"Harry," Kingsley's voice sounded urgent and worried, Harry frowned at the voice - his thoughts of the man not as high as they once had been knowing that Kingsley knew what terrible things the Order had done, "I have some very distressing and troubling news that needs your attention immediately. Hermione Riddle has escaped from Azkaban. We don't know how she did it, there are no signs of a break out and no alarms went off. She seems to have vanished. You, along with the rest of the aurors, have been tasked with finding her. It is now your top priority." With that the patronus disappeared. Hermione smiled, the aurors were now going to be busy looking in all the wrong places.

"Ugh!" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "There's no helping her now, not if she's caught." Harry mumbled. "Hermione, you've never been an idiot before, why'd you have to start now?" He glanced up at the clock which read 19:24 and sighed, he and Ginny were supposed go to the Burrow at half past seven for Sunday dinner with the others, looks like he wasn't going to be able to make it. "Ginny!" He called out for his wife.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Please tell your mum I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight."

Ginny's head popped round the door. "What?" She asked as she walked into the room. "Why not?"

Harry sighed again. "Hermione has escaped from Azkaban, and all aurors have been ordered to go out and find her. I don't know what time I'll be back and I have a feeling I'll miss dinner..." He trailed off before he suddenly had the urge to scratch his eyes out. "The stupid girl!" He exclaimed. "She had a chance before this - a slim one, but it was still a chance."

Ginny ran forward to give her husband a hug. "I know, and I know your upset, Harry, but you can't control what she does. No one has ever been able to control Hermione, she's one of the most stubborn people we've ever met - and that includes my family." A ghost of a smile fell upon Harry's face. "I don't know the things she's done exactly, but she got herself into this mess, and you can only help her so much, Harry. But given the things you told me about the interrogation, I don't know if she wants to be helped." They stood there in silence for a bit, Ginny trying to comfort Harry. "I'll tell Mum you can't make it, and I'll also bring home some leftovers which I'll leave in the kitchen for you when you come back." She gave him a light peck. "Be safe."

"When am I ever not?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Ginny Potter."

"I love you too." Ginny responded, kissing his lips before she headed back to their room to continue getting ready for dinner at her parents' house.

Hermione watched as Harry took his time going around the room and preparing to go out and hunt one of his oldest friends, she smiled sadly as she took in that he didn't look very happy about the fact. Once he'd gone and the house was empty - save for Hermione - she then started to snoop around his office, looking for any Order documents. Harry was one of the leading roles in the Order now and therefore would have information and reports about past, present and future missions. Although now remembering the look on his face when he found out his father had killed her mother, she doubted Kingsley let him read or have any of the reports from his father's time.

After spending a fair bit of time combing his rather messy desk for reports - she'd found some rather dull and rookie ones - Hermione started to look through the room. The bookshelves rendered themselves useless (something she never thought she'd think) as it wasn't hiding any Order secrets, the same thing was to be said for the floorboards, the chairs, the portraits and paintings, the random umbrella stand and the safe. Hermione had almost given up when she started to search the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. First she checked behind it, not surprised when there was nothing there, before she started to look inside the belly of the wooden object. Careful not jog any of the cogs, Hermione worked slowly looking for nooks and crannies. But she couldn't find anything behind the pendulum, and it was only as she was closing the little door that she finally sighed in a bit of relief. The little door that opened up to the machinery of the clock was not built from a particularly thick piece of wood but it was thick enough that a small slit was made in the side that allowed a person to store a few important documents. You wouldn't have noticed it at first because it was not a compartment at the back of the door, as you would expect, it was basically a thin crack, and Hermione only noticed it because a tiny part of one of the papers hidden inside had given her a paper cut. After gently pulling the documents out of the hiding space, Hermione scanned the documents and her eyes widened at what she had found.

"Harry Potter and I need to have a little chat."


	26. Chapter 26

**All rights go to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry Potter stumbled into his office at home absolutely exhausted. He and the rest of the aurors had spent the last 10 hours trying to track down Hermione, and no one had managed to find anything. All he wanted was to go to bed straight away, but he knew he had to fill out a basic report before he could do so – it was protocol to fill it out as soon as possible and he knew it would bug him all night if he didn't get it done sooner. He closed the door quietly and slowly behind him, so he wouldn't wake Ginny, and then he cast his tired eyes towards his desk only for him to jump to see an unamused Hermione sitting in his seat glaring at him.

"Hermione," He hissed after he'd whipped out his wand and pointed it at her menacingly, "What are you doing here? There's a manhunt out trying to catch you!"

"I'm well aware Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm here because I want to talk to you about something I found whilst rummaging through your office that has caused me some concern." She waved her hand to lock the door non-verbally and cast a silencing spell so she wouldn't worry about anyone hearing them.

"What?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "What could you have possibly have found that would cause you enough concern that you wanted to talk to me about it?"

Hermione flung the document at Harry knowing full well that he wouldn't let her see it again – no matter, she'd already memorised it and stored it in her almost photographic memory. "That." She hissed.

Harry's eyes widened as he tried desperately to grasp at an answer. "I- Hermione- I've- I just want to bring them back, I've lost so much in my life. I just-"

"Necromancy, Harry," She interrupted sharply, "Is dark magic."

"I know, I-"

"Did you think you'd be able to get away with it? That because you were the Chosen One and their precious saviour the Ministry would look past it? That maybe they wouldn't notice? James and Lily Potter are pretty damn famous, Harry, they'd be noticed!"

"NO! No," He repeated as he raked his hands through his hair, "I just-"

"Then what?!"

"LET ME SPEAK! I can't answer any of your blasted questions unless you stop interrupting me!" He paused trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know what I was thinking, Hermione. I'm not sure if I'd go through with it or not. I found it about a year ago whilst I was on a raid of Lestrange Manor and I hid it before any of the other aurors noticed it. It was always just an option, a temptation that I hadn't acted on – and I wasn't sure if I'd ever act on it. Like you said it's dark magic."

Hermione's eyes remained on Harry's face and stayed there to the point where he started to feel rather uncomfortable. "Good." She said after three minutes of total silence. The moment she spoke, the document in Harry's hands was consumed in a blue flame, reducing it to ash and burning the tips of his fingers. "Only one of us is allowed to taint the Golden Trio name."

Harry stared at the pile of ash that had slipped through his fingers – the ends of them stinging ever so slightly. "No." He whispered, his voice broke a little as his eyes started to slowly fill with tears. "Do you know what you've just done?" His eyes still trailed on what had been the document.

"I saved you from the darkness, Harry." Hermione replied. "Like you said, it's a temptation, and everyone gives in to it eventually. You'll thank me when you realise that document would have landed you in Azkaban for life – Chosen One or not."

"Do you know who we could have brought back?" Harry cried, finally lifting his eyes to look at Hermione. "Remus! Tonks! Sirius! Fred! Dumbledore! Everyone we've lost to the war! Everyone both of us cared for!"

"No! You'd only bring back the people you cared about. What about my mother? I want her back but she was killed by your father, if we brought both of them back that would create a bit of a problem as I have a feeling she'll feel quite resentful – just as someone would and should. And what I about my father? Hmm? I cared for him. If you're really willing to bring back everyone we both care about, I insist he comes back too."

"I'll admit I would have put my foot down about your father, but I'm sure we would have found a way around any problems with your mother and my father." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We would have done it Hermione, but you just destroyed any chance we had!"

"At what cost Harry?" Hermione snapped. "You would have missed the life of the child growing in Ginny's belly because you'd be rotting in jail."

"What?" Harry blinked looking at her slightly befuddled.

"Your wife is pregnant." Hermione said simply. "Not very far along, mind you, she only just found out."

"How did-"

"I needed to pop to the loo while I was waiting for you and saw a positive pregnancy test in the bin." She paused before hastily adding, "I wasn't snooping through your rubbish I swear, there's no lid on that bin and I happen to be observant." She shook her head slightly, as if to remind herself that she was not here as a friend. "I'm slightly apologetic that it was me and not your wife who announced the news to you, but I cannot allow your father to come back into the realm of the living, it's much better for everyone if he remains dead. He's also the reason I'm an orphan, I can't allow the man a second chance." She explained through gritted teeth.

Harry's eyes hardened, remembering that she was on the opposite side and had a rather big grudge against his family. "And you're now the reason that my child will have no chance at meeting his paternal grandparents."

"But I'm the reason they'll have two parents instead of one… for a little while longer at least." Hermione smirked before she disapparated in a blink of an eye, leaving Harry standing there both absolutely ecstatic about the news of a child, and also terrified for his and Ginny's lives.


End file.
